Why Are You My Clarity?
by LateNightAuthor2013
Summary: A pack comes to Beacon Hills...well, if you could call three people a pack. The McCall pack was the only werewolf pack in Beacon Hills until the Hales came...what happens when Scott takes an interest in Derek's only beta? What happens when Derek takes an interest in Scott's emissary? How much trouble can happen in one story? Oh, you have no idea.
1. Chapter 1: Back to Beacon Hills

**Summary: **A pack comes to Beacon Hills...well, if you could call three people a pack. The McCall pack was the only werewolf pack in Beacon Hills until the Hales came...what happens when Scott takes an interest in Derek's only beta? What happens when Derek takes an interest in Scott's emissary? How much trouble can happen in one story? Oh, you have no idea.

**A/N: **As this is an AU, certain personalities and stories might be different. Example: Lydia's personality is more like season one Lydia rather than season three.

**Packs:**

**Hale: **Derek Hale (alpha), Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale

**McCall: **Scott McCall (alpha), Ethan, Aiden, Kira Yukimura (kitsune), Danny Mahealani (kitsune), Stiles Stilinski (emissary), Lydia Martin (banshee), Jackson Whittemore, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd.

**Pairings: **Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Danny Mahealani/Ethan, Peter Hale/Chris Argent, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Erica Reyes/Boyd, Kira Yukimura/Aiden, (past) Lydia Martin/Aiden.

* * *

**Why Are You My Clarity?**  
**Chapter One: Back to Beacon Hills**

"What the hell is that?" Ethan demanded, stopping instantly and causing his brother to run into him.

"What the- wait," Aiden sniffed the air, looking confused, "More wolves?"

"None of the ones we know," Ethan confirmed, looking alarmed, "Let's get back to the house...I'll call Stiles, you round everyone up. Scott will be pissed if we lose someone," he said before running off, laughing quietly when he heard his brother's loud howl.

The McCall pack was a large one. There was strength in numbers. The pack started off when an unknown person changed Scott. The person had never been found and Scott was left an omega with his best friend, Stiles. They slowly leaned more and more about werewolves with the help of their local veterinarian (who turned out to be more than that).

Soon after that, another pack came into town when they were in the woods one day. Kali had been taking the lead that day and Ethan and Aiden were following. Kali said she heard something and they saw Scott and Stiles. She had tried to lunge at Stiles and Scott had acted on instincts and slashed her throat. Ethan and Aiden knew Deucalion, their alpha, would be pissed. Scott was so messed up that they hesitantly helped him and he agreed to protect them from Deucalion, gaining his first pack members and becoming an alpha after killing one.

"What the hell?" Erica demanded, running over with Boyd, "What do you want, Aiden? We were having fun."

Erica Reyes came to the pack next. Scott had met her at school and she had a seizure in class and was completely humiliated. Scott and Stiles felt horrible for her everyday. The twins had started school a week before that and were now betas after giving their alpha power to Scott. They explained to Scott about gaining pack members. Scott had snuck into the hospital that day and asked Erica if she wanted the bite. She accepted on the condition that he also changed her best friend, Boyd, who she later started dating after the change.

"We caught a scent up that way," Aiden explained, "We're calling everyone back to the house because we have no idea who it is."

"Do you think it's Deucalion?" Boyd asked.

"I just _said_ we don't know!" Aiden snapped, his eyes turning blue.

Erica growled at him, her eyes flashing yellow.

"You idiots are such children sometimes," a voice growled from behind them.

They all whipped around and saw Jackson.

Aiden hated Jackson with a passion. Jackson had practically blackmailed Scott into giving him the bite and threatened to tell the entire school about werewolves, claiming they would believe him. Before Aiden and Ethan could convince him not to, Scott gave Jackson the bite. Jackson decided to go rogue for a while and go to another country.

Aiden met Lydia, Jackson's ex-girlfriend, at school a little bit before he had left the country. Lydia was already heartbroken over Jackson dumping her and Aiden started to develop a crush on her. They dated for a while and eventually found out that Lydia was a banshee.

Then Jackson came back and she dumped him without a second thought. Leaving him the heartbroken one.

"Let's get back to the house before Scott gets pissed, stop fighting over petty shit," Jackson snorted, starting to walk.

Aiden growled, his claws coming out and Erica grabbed his arm quickly.

"Bad idea," Erica said, "Maybe some other day."

Aiden stared at her for a second before growling and walking back to the house.

After they graduated high school, Scott decided to move out of his mom's house...mostly because the sheriff ended up moving in. Stiles and Scott went on and on for weeks about they were actually going to be brothers now that their parents were engaged.

The pack had all chipped in and bought a large house in the woods. They had almost the entire forest to run in when they bought the property aside from the part that the Hales owned. No one knew whatever happened to the ones who lived through the fire. Scott had made the pack help him put up a fence at the very end of their property that they owned a while after they bought it.

_"Just because we're wolves doesn't mean we don't have to follow the law," Scott was telling them, "And since so many people died there, we need to honor their memory and not disturb their land."_

_"Are you done being Dr. Phil now?" Jackson had groaned._

Everyone had their own rooms but half the time they ended up in each other's or just sprawled out in the living room. _This _was what a pack was like. Aiden and Ethan's pack before Deucalion were all abusive towards them and Deucalion's pack was just about power. Packs were meant to be close, close like a family.

"Really?" Aiden asked as he walked in the living room and saw his brother and his boyfriend, Ethan, making out already, "You can't be away from each other for twenty minutes while we go for a run?"

"No," Danny smirked, kissing him again.

Danny was a kitsune, just like his cousin, Kira. Scott had known Danny all his life and had never suspected a thing until he looked at Danny with his wolf vision one day. Before Scott could say anything, Danny explained kitsunes to him. Scott introduced Danny to the rest of the pack and Danny started sitting with them at lunch.

And that's where Ethan met Danny and it was nuts from there. Ethan sniffed Danny and Danny glared at him and went back to eating. Ethan bluntly told him that he smelled different and Danny just continued to glare at him to the point that Scott bumped him to get him to stop. They talked to Deaton about the whole "smelling" incident and apparently that's how werewolves identified their mates...also apparently Danny's family really didn't trust werewolves and that was why Danny was so disturbed...and the fact that someone sniffed him. Danny and Ethan slowly grew closer, especially after Danny moved out of his home.

Danny dormed for a week at the college before Ethan convinced him to move in with them and his cousin Kira quickly followed. Adding the next two members to their pack.

Stiles learned he was what was called an emissary. Basically he was the alpha's advisor and could only be in one pack. He said he was Scott's because they were brothers. Stiles called himself the pack mom. Aiden just figured they'd always been best friends, why separate them because one got changed into a werewolf?

"Whoa, whoa," Stiles walked in after racing over in his jeep with Scott, "What the hell? Horny teenagers," he said, pulling Ethan and Danny apart.

"I'm almost twenty," Danny commented.

"So what's going on?" Scott asked, "We were visiting our parents."

"We caught a scent," Aiden said, "We didn't recognize it...and we've met a lot of wolves, Scott."

"So there's someone on our territory?" Jackson demanded.

Ethan nodded, "And it's a werewolf."

"So what do we do?" Kira asked.

Everyone looked at Scott.

"Looks like we're doing a stake out," Scott said, "They walked through their once, they'll walk through again if they plan on staying."

"Awesome, I want to dress in all black," Ethan said bluntly.

Everyone looked at him.

"It's stealthy," Ethan said.

"I like blue," Danny said simply.

"We're not wearing matching clothes," Stiles interrupted the impending couples dispute.

"We'll meet up where the twins found the scent at dusk...get ready for a long night," Scott warned them.

* * *

"Okay," Scott said when he finally caught onto the scent, "We need places to hide. Stiles, no trees," he told him simply.

"Hey-"

"You'll fall out and we really don't need that," Scott added, "Um...Aiden, you're with Danny because I know you won't make out with each other."

"Rude," Aiden growled.

"But I know you'll protect each other because you both want to make Ethan happy, so go find somewhere to hide," Scott said simply, "Kira, you're with Ethan. Lydia, you're with Jackson, you work best together."

"Bullshit," Aiden added.

"Go find somewhere to hide," Scott repeated to the beta, "Boyd, you're with me. Erica, you're with Stiles."

"Let's go trap a trespasser," Stiles said.

"Why are you so enthusiastic about this?" Scott sighed, "Okay, just spread out. By the time the wolf catches the scent we'll catch him."

* * *

"Three. In. The. Morning," Aiden was growling from his spot behind some large boulders with Danny.

"They'll be here eventually," Ethan said from his place in a tree nearby with Kira. He knew they could all hear each other.

"We all caught the scent," Scott said from his place behind some fallen trees with Boyd.

"Or they're just crazy," Jackson snorted.

Aiden growled at him, knowing the other beta would here.

"Stop," Scott growled in an alpha-like voice that silenced them all, "I hear something."

* * *

Isaac Lahey was walking through the woods, a bag in his hands. He knew the way back to the Hale house like the back of his hand and they needed some groceries if they were going to stay there. He had volunteered to go to the store while Derek and Peter unpacked. Derek reluctantly agreed to let the beta out of his sight.

He was the last one left. The Hale house fire had destroyed them all. Ever since then, since Isaac was twelve, Derek and Peter wouldn't let him out of their sight. The left and went to another country for a while until they decided to come back. They had someone fix the house before they came back, it looks almost like it did before the fire. Almost.

Isaac was adopted into the Hale family early in his life. A group of hunters in the area found him covered in blood and bitten by a werewolf at an early age, when he was almost four. They agreed to bring him to the Hales and Talia took him in. His father was caught by the police because Isaac pointed out that it was him to hurt him.

The hunters were there because a werewolf had been going around the area, changing people at random. When they found Isaac, they explained that if the wolf hadn't changed him, he would have died because his head wound was so bad. They were all shocked that someone so small could survive the bite. Talia used to call him her little miracle.

Isaac froze when he heard movement and voices, his eyes flashing yellow as he scanned the woods and started to get his phone from his pocket. He let out a yelp when a large force slammed into him.

"DEREK!" he started screaming instantly, "DEREK! HELP-" he was cut off when the person put his hand over his mouth.

"Who are you?" the blue eyed beta demanded, "I'm going to take my hand from your mouth and if you scream, I'll rip your throat out. Understood?"

He was like an alpha but was still a beta. He probably lost his status somehow, Isaac figured. He nodded, shaking slightly.

The beta slowly pulled his hand away.

"I-I'm Isaac Lahey," he whispered, his voice shaking.

"Aiden, let him stand," Scott said.

"But-"

"Aiden!" Scott growled.

Aiden growled but pulled him up, keeping a good grip on his arm and Ethan grabbed his other arm so he wouldn't run.

"Uh...Scott?" Stiles asked when he saw his best friend in a daze, "Scott, focus."

"Y-You..." Scott said, staring at Isaac. Isaac's scent was off...he smelled like a wolf but different.

_Oh no,_ he thought, thinking back to the incident when Ethan met Danny.

Isaac was looking at Scott with the same confused expression.

Scott cleared his throat, shaking his head, "Why were you on our land? We've been here a while, I know our scents are all over the place."

"I-It was a shortcut so I could get home," Isaac swallowed, "I-"

There was a loud growling noise suddenly and Isaac actually looked relieved.

A large black wolf with red eyes walked out of the forest, growling and baring it's teeth.

"Scott," Danny said nervously, "That's a wolf."

"Let him go," Scott ordered the twins quickly.

The twins let him go and the wolf transformed before their eyes to a man whose eyes were still red.

"Isaac, behind me, now," the man growled.

Isaac quickly got behind him.

"Who the hell are you and why were you touching him?" Derek said, still growling.

"He was trespassing on our land!" Jackson started.

"He was walking," Derek said, "He posed no threat, so you decided you would tackle him."

"Look, we didn't want any trouble, I was just protecting my pack," Scott crossed his arms, "Who are you?"

"I'm Derek Hale," he growled.

"You mean like..." Scott trailed off, "Your family was burned alive in that house!"

"Except four of us," Derek said, "Now I suggest you get out of our forest because we're back."

"What? No," Scott said, "We have a house out here, we live here! We legally own the land here, man."

Derek narrowed his eyes and they flashed red again and Scott reacted instantly, his eyes turning red and growling.

"Derek," Isaac said quietly, "Let's just go...I want to go home, Derek."

"Yeah, back off, man," Stiles stepped up beside Scott.

Derek stared at him with red eyes.

"Uh...Scott...I think he's going to attack me," Stiles said.

Isaac glanced back and forth between Derek and Stiles, "Derek, I want to go home," he repeated, pulling on his arm.

"Stay off of my land," Derek snapped at them all before grabbing Isaac's arm and pulling him away.

Isaac looked back at Scott with a slight smile on his face before letting Derek pull him away.

* * *

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Aiden demanded as they walked into the house, "We should have just killed them! They practically threatened us! Another alpha, Scott, another alpha!"

"It's four in the morning and if you don't shut up, _I'll_ be the one killing you," Danny muttered.

Aiden growled at him and Ethan growled at him louder, pulling Danny to his side.

"Enough," Scott said, rubbing his eyes, "Look, let's just all go get some rest and we'll have a pack meeting in the morning, er...later today."

"Good plan," Lydia yawned, "I hate every single one of you," she said before going upstairs with Jackson.

Aiden watched as practically everyone went off with their significant others (aside from Stiles, Scott, and Kira) and growled under his breath before going upstairs and slamming the door.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know," Scott sighed, "I mean...it's not like we're trying to kill each other."

"He looked like he wanted to," Kira supplied.

Scott shook his head, "Tomorrow we'll meet with the Argents after school and warn them not to hunt them, they're not here to kill."

"Right," Stiles snorted, "I'm going to bed," he said and walked away.

"Scott?" Kira asked.

"Yeah?" he stopped.

"I saw how you looked at Isaac...it's the same look that Ethan gives my cousin," she said, "It's happening, isn't it?"

Scott swallowed, "Yeah, it has," he said simply before going upstairs.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting Instincts

**Why Are You My Clarity?  
****Chapter Two: Fighting Instincts**

"What the hell was that?" Derek demanded, slamming the door.

"It was a shortcut, I didn't know anyone would be out there, it was three in the morning, Derek," Isaac sighed, "Maybe if you would have actually followed the directions on the map, we would have gotten here _before_ three in the morning and I wouldn't have had to go to the store! And it wasn't even my scent they caught! They caught the scent of the stupid people who moved all of the stuff in! Don't hire idiots next time."

"Oh, give me a break, Isaac!" Derek groaned, "Just go to bed."

He was already stressed out enough after what just happened. Isaac almost got himself killed _again_, there was another pack on _his _territory, and he was pretty sure he just met his mate that was also a _human_ in the other pack.

"No," Isaac snapped, "I'm going to unpack-"

"Bed. Now," Derek growled.

Isaac growled back before going upstairs and slamming his door.

"Well, somebody is a little moody," Peter snorted.

"This was a bad idea," Derek growled, "I want him to be somewhere that I can keep him safe."

"You're taking this safety thing a little overboard," Peter said, leaning in the doorway.

"What don't you get about this?!" Derek demanded, "He is _all_ we have left. Our entire family is dead. It's you, me, and him. I'm not going to lose someone else, especially Isaac!" he snapped, "Now just go away, spread your misery somewhere else."

"Yes, oh great alpha," Peter said sarcastically, walking away.

* * *

"I'm going to school, Derek!" Isaac called.

"You aren't supposed to start until Monday, Isaac," Derek sighed as he unpacked a box in the kitchen.

Isaac sighed, "Derek, it's a college full of humans. Calm down."

"Right," Derek said, "I'll drive you there."

"I can drive...I have a license," Isaac tried.

"You aren't touching my car," Derek laughed, walking outside of the house with him, "What are you even going for?" he asked. His mood was better than last night. He had gotten almost everything unpacked and had managed to get some sleep.

"Creative writing," Isaac said.

Derek snorted and got in the car.

"I like it," Isaac crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I believe in your dreams and all that stuff," Derek rolled his eyes, "Seat belt, Isaac."

Isaac glared at him and put it on.

* * *

Isaac was reading off of a list as he walked down the hallway, looking around for the class he was supposed to be in. He froze when he caught a familiar scent.

_Shit._

"What do we have here?" someone asked.

Isaac whipped around and saw the twins from last night.

"Uh...someone trying to find their class?" Isaac tried.

"I think we found our little trespasser again," Aiden said.

"Without his alpha," Ethan smirked.

"He's kind of scrawny, isn't he?" Aiden tilted his head.

"Look," Isaac said, "I honestly don't feel like fighting you two and I just want to get to my class-"

"Too bad," Ethan said, grabbing him by the shirt.

"Hey!" someone yelled.

Isaac looked up and saw one of the kitsunes from last night walk over.

"What the hell is the matter with you two?" Kira demanded, "Let him go."

Ethan growled.

"Let him go or I'm calling Danny," Kira said quickly, pulling on Ethan's arm.

Ethan glared at her and pulled his arm away from Isaac's shirt, "Come on," he told Aiden.

"Nice, Kira," Aiden snorted, walking away.

"Thanks," Isaac said as they walked away.

"Well, Scott said not to mess with you and they'd get in more trouble at home," Kira smiled at him.

"Scott's that guy, right?" Isaac asked, thinking about him again, "Your alpha?"

"That's him," Kira smiled and then clapped her hands, "Oh my God, you felt it too!"

"What?" Isaac asked.

"You smelled him and he smelled like your mate!" Kira laughed, "You're blushing."

Isaac pursed his lips and looked away.

"So where were you looking for?" she asked, taking his paper.

Isaac smiled slightly and told her the class.

_Derek is crazy, **some** of the people around here aren't that bad._

* * *

"SHIT!" Peter yelled a few hours later when an arrow was shot at him but he managed to get out of the way and the arrow stuck in the tree, "What the hell was that?"

Derek growled, his eyes turning red, "Hunters."

"Let's go," Peter said quickly.

"No, we can't lead them back to the house!" Derek said, checking his phone, "Isaac is supposed to be home in ten minutes."

Another arrow was shot and it went into the tree right by Peter's head.

"Derek, I don't think we have time to worry about that at the moment," Peter growled, "He's a werewolf."

Derek thought about it, "Let's go," he said before starting to run, not checking to see if Peter followed.

He heard a gun shot and froze.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Scott demanded as they were all about to walk in the house.

"A gun," Ethan said in shock.

"I knew we should have talked to the Argents sooner," Aiden growled.

"Let's go," Scott said and the three took off running.

* * *

Isaac froze when he heard a gun shot and picked up on Derek and Peter's scent and took off running in the direction of them.

_Don't be hurt, don't be hurt, don't be hurt-_

Isaac finally found the clearing they were in and saw Peter on the ground and Derek in front of him, his eyes red and completely wolfed out.

"Peter," Isaac ran over quickly.

"Isaac, get out of here," Derek growled, still staring at the two hunters.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded, her bow ready to shoot.

Isaac stood up beside Derek, "You shot him!" he yelled at the one with the gun.

"Isaac, calm down," Derek growled.

"They shot Peter!" Isaac protested, "Derek, they shot Peter! You can't let them get away with this!" he yelled.

"One move and we shoot," the girl said.

Isaac's claws came out, "Let's see who's faster then."

"Isaac!" Derek yelled but the girl's arrow already shot.

Isaac closed his eyes tightly, ready for the arrow to make contact but it never did. He opened his eyes and saw that guy, Scott, standing there holding the arrow right in front of his face after he caught it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott growled at them, "Allison, Mr. Argent, these are the Hales. They're here because they live here," he looked at the twins, "Get Peter back to their house."

Aiden gritted his teeth but went with Ethan to help the fallen werewolf.

"I need the kind of bullet you used so we can help him," Scott said.

"What?" Derek said, back to normal now.

"They have wolfsbane in their bullets," Scott said to him, holding out his hand and Chris gave him the bullet, "Thanks, Mr. Argent."

"Did you say Argent?" Isaac was still growling.

"Isaac," Derek gripped his shoulder tightly, "We should check on Peter, ignore them," he was completely calm by now and trying to focus on calming down his beta.

"They killed them," Isaac growled, "They killed our family, Derek!"

"No, that was Kate Argent," Chris said quickly, "She's my sister. I've been saying this to Derek and Peter for years but they won't _listen_. I didn't have anything to do with what happened to your family-"

He was cut off when Isaac tried to lunge at him and Derek grabbed him, holding him back and pulling him so his face was hidden in his chest and he was gripping him tightly.

"We're going to check on Peter now," Derek growled in his ear, "And you're not going to get yourself killed today," he snapped and he started dragging him, "McCall, let's go, you're fixing our uncle!"

* * *

"I hate you both," Peter growled, lying on the couch, groaning in pain after Scott had gotten the bullet out of his arm.

"Peter, the bullets out, you're being over dramatic," Isaac sighed.

"I have every right to be over dramatic right now, Isaac!" Peter snapped, "I feel faint, I'm going to die."

"Oh, please," Derek groaned.

Scott sent the twins a look, "I'm going to stay here for a few more minutes to make sure he's okay, you guys can head back and tell the others that everything is okay."

They nodded and walked out.

"See, that's how a pack is supposed to be, the betas are supposed to listen to the alpha," Derek mumbled.

"I want pizza for dinner," Isaac said, "We're having pizza, Derek."

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm the alpha," Derek mumbled.

"Keep telling yourself that," Isaac snorted.

Scott smiled slightly, trying not to laugh.

"I'll walk you out," Derek said when he saw Scott smile, "Isaac, make sure Peter doesn't faint or something."

"But-"

"Isaac," Derek growled and walked Scott to the door, opening it, "Look, I know you just saved my uncle's life, and I'm grateful for that," he explained, "But I want you to stay away."

"What?" Scott whispered.

"Trouble obviously follows you, you're even allies with werewolf hunters when you're _werewolves_," Derek snorted, "I saw how you looked at Isaac and I know what that look means. I'm protecting my pack when I say this, and I want you to stay away from him."

"You can't make his decisions for him," Scott's eyes turned red at the thought of not seeing Isaac again. He hardly knew the other boy but couldn't get him out of his head ever since he met him. Sometimes he really hated being a werewolf.

Derek growled and his eyes turned red as well, ready for a challenge.

"Scott, let's go," one of the twins called, "Let's not fight today, we have a project to do together."

"Run along now," Derek smirked at him.

Scott growled one last time before walking away.

* * *

Kira was sitting on the couch doing her homework and looked up when the twins walked in with Scott and looked down again quickly when Aiden looked at her, her cheeks turning red. And it got even worse when he walked over and sat beside her.

"Hey," Aiden said, "Ethan and I want you to know we're sorry about today...you were right, we shouldn't have been messing with him."

"Oh, um...it's okay," she managed to get out before grabbing her book and her phone and going upstairs, shutting her door quickly.

_Great, she hates me,_ Aiden thought before getting up and going to find his twin.

* * *

"I don't care what you guys are, you're going to start eating real food," Melissa said as she brought the containers in with the sheriff.

"I see vegetables," Jackson groaned.

"Okay, who told them about the take out?" Ethan demanded.

Everyone looked at Stiles.

"You have to eat healthy or you'll all start dying!" Stiles started to defend himself instantly.

"Uh...Scott?" Aiden snapped his fingers, "Scott, your mom is trying to force healthy food on us."

Scott was zoned out, his thoughts all about Isaac. Isaac's eyes when they were gold and when they were blue, Isaac's clothes, Isaac's hair, just _Isaac_. Was he really going to listen to Derek? How the hell was he supposed to fight how he felt-

"Scott?" his mom asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"No, uh...I need some air," Scott said quickly and ran out the door, ignoring the voices calling his name.

* * *

Scott was able to figure out which window was Isaac's easily, just going by scent. He picked up a few pebbles and threw them. He had just wanted to go for a walk but somehow he found himself walking all the way to the Hale's house.

"What the hell?!" he demanded, rubbing his eyes.

"Were you sleeping?" Scott asked. He didn't realize it was so late since his mom and Stiles' dad came over. They didn't really have a sleep schedule over there, just when they got a chance.

"Yeah, it's past midnight," Isaac yawned.

"I needed to see you," Scott whispered.

"Good, I needed to see you too," Isaac grinned, "You can come up...use the tree, Derek is lurking downstairs."

Scott quickly climbed up the tree and into Isaac's room.

"Impressive," Isaac laughed and then opened his door, "Derek, I'm going to be Skyping with Cora, don't come in, it's private!"

"Whatever," the alpha snorted and then he heard music start.

"He has his headphones on," Isaac explained.

"Who's Cora?" Scott whispered.

"Our sister," Isaac said, "She lived through the fire too but she stayed back to go to school," he shrugged, "She didn't really want anything to do with us after she turned eighteen."

Scott nodded and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I never thought I would find my mate," Isaac said thoughtfully and sat on his bed, staring up at him, "Especially around here."

"What's so bad about around here?" Scott asked.

"My entire family was burned alive here," Isaac said.

"But you said your last name was Lahey," Scott pointed out.

Isaac sighed, "I was adopted into the pack...I don't remember anything before that...it's weird, I don't even remember my old family."

Scott swallowed and nodded, "I never thought I'd find a mate either...I mean, I dated a few people but none of them were like..."

"Me?" Isaac tried.

"Yeah," Scott said, "Like you."

"I've never dated anyone in my life," Isaac shook his head, "I'm sure you can see why..."

"Derek?" Scott asked.

"Derek," Isaac confirmed, "He means well...he really does. He's just nervous because we've already lost so much...and he doesn't want to lose me too."

Scott just nodded, looking away nervously.

"What did he say to you?" Isaac sighed.

"He told me to stay away from you," Scott said, "And, Isaac, I don't think I can do that. I don't understand what's happening...I mean, Danny and Ethan talked about how it was with them before and they were...all over each other because they felt the constant pull."

"Oh really?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Scott breathed out, "I mean, I met you yesterday and I already feel..."

"The pull?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Scott said again, staring at him.

Isaac's eyes turned gold and Scott's eyes reacted instantly and turned red.

"I think we're both going to cause some problems for each other," Isaac whispered.

"Oh believe me, I _know _we are," Scott said.

Isaac bit his lip and looked down, "We can't let Derek know you were here-"

"Isaac," Scott interrupted, "Stop talking about Derek," he put his hand on his cheek so he would look at him.

"This mate thing," Isaac said, "It's weird, I haven't even known you a week and I-I feel like..."

"I feel like I've wanted you my entire life," Scott said, "That you're everything I need-"

Then Isaac was kissing him. Isaac held onto his shirt and pulled him close and _kissed_ him. Someone he hadn't even known a week and knew nothing about except that they were mates and if Isaac's brother walked in right now that he would slash Scott's throat.

Scott wrapped his arms around Isaac's waist and pulled him closer.

_Sorry, Derek, _Isaac thought.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: Blackmailed

**A/N: Like I said at the beginning of this fic, most of the personalities are going to be different, as this is an AU. Lydia as her season one personality rather than the one currently on the show.**

* * *

**Why Are You My Clarity?**  
**Chapter Three: ****Blackmailed**

"Hey, Kira?" Aiden leaned in her room.

Kira jumped, dropping her phone, "Yeah?"

"We're leaving for school now...I can give you a ride," Aiden said, not noticing Lydia walk out of the bathroom across the hallway.

"Uh...on your bike?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have an extra helmet," he smiled at her.

Kira smiled at him, "Yeah, just give me a second to get my books."

Aiden smiled at her, "Awesome, I'll be downstairs."

Kira waited until he walked out and flopped back on the bed, smiling.

"That's a bad idea," Lydia said, leaning in her doorway.

Kira sat up quickly, "What?"

"You do realize some of the things he did before he was in the pack, right?" she crossed her arms.

"Well, yeah, but that's kind of behind him since he's in the pack now," Kira shrugged, putting her things in her bag.

"I'm just saying...he might be a little out of your league," Lydia said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lydia," Kira mumbled.

"If you want to make it seem like you don't have a giant crush on him, you might want to make it a little less obvious," she laughed.

Kira glared at her, "Why do you care? Are you jealous? You dumped him for Jackson when he came back, so you really don't have room to talk."

"Remember what I said, Kira," Lydia just smiled and walked out.

Kira clenched her fists and the lights flickered.

"Deep breaths, Kira!" Danny called from his room.

Kira grabbed her bag and walked over, "She's infuriating."

"You get used to it," Danny shrugged.

"How long does it take?" she demanded.

"Uh...well, let's see, I was friends with Jackson since we were five...he had a crush on her when we started pre-school...so I'd say maybe I got used to it by the time we were freshman," Danny offered.

"That's very comforting," Kira glared at her cousin.

"It's very comforting to know we have the same taste in guys too," he said, walking out.

"Danny!" she yelled after him.

* * *

Derek burst into Isaac's room at eight in the morning, his eyes red and he looked around.

"What are you doing?" Isaac whined, pulling the covers over his head.

"I thought I smelled someone..." Derek trailed off.

"Maybe it was me, I've been around other people," Isaac yawned.

Derek stared at him before his eyes went back to their normal color, "Get ready for school, you're late," he told him before shutting the door.

Isaac got up and looked in the mirror and saw his hair was a mess and he had a hickey on his neck from the other alpha and laughed quietly.

No, before you think they did, the didn't go all the way. They just made out...a lot. Enough that the hickey happened around three in the morning and still hadn't healed all the way. Isaac had no idea what he was acting on. He completely went against his brother/alpha's wishes for him not to see Scott but he just felt a weird pull in his chest.

He'd have to talk to Peter about it.

He quickly grabbed his things for a shower and went into the bathroom, hoping he would get Scott's scent off before Derek would notice it more. He quickly grabbed Derek's bottle of soap and used it. Derek would be more pissed off about that than Scott, probably. The guy paid way too much money for that stuff and one time Peter dumped it down the drain and that was _not_ pretty.

He would never admit he helped his uncle that day.

* * *

Isaac walked downstairs, putting his things in his bag as he went.

"You used my soap," Derek growled as soon as he walked near him and he caught the scent.

"Yes, I used your soap," Isaac rolled his eyes, taking a piece of Derek's toast.

Derek growled at him.

"Take me to school," Isaac said simply.

Peter laughed quietly from upstairs.

"Shut _up_, Peter!" Derek yelled before walking out of the house with Isaac.

* * *

Derek had taken to school and had the day off from work. He was finally just going to relax. Peter was out, Isaac was in a safe school, he could finally-

Someone knocked on the door.

"Are you kidding me?" Derek said under his breath before getting up and swinging it open and he saw _that_ human from the night he saved Isaac. That specific human that was the emissary of the McCall's pack who also had the smell of a mate on him. He'd spoken to Deaton on the phone yesterday and told him they were back in town and asked about it. Deaton said that, yes, werewolves could mate with humans. Derek had groaned at that because he knew he was screwed.

"Uh, hey," Stiles waved awkwardly, "I'm Stiles."

"What's a Stiles?" Derek wrinkled his nose.

"Heh, everyone asks that," Stiles said, "So who are you?"

"You already know who I am," Derek crossed his arms, "What do you want?"

"To talk," Stiles said, "Look, I'm kind of Scott's decision helper-"

"Emissary," Derek corrected.

"Right...that," Stiles said, "Uh...look, that whole mate smelling thing that werewolves have...he sort of did that with your brother, Isaac," he explained, "_Please,_ don't kill him," he continued to ramble, "And he's really messed up because he wants to see him-"

"Stiles," Derek interrupted, "Shut up."

"What?!" Stiles demanded.

"Shut. Up," Derek said, his eyes flashing red, "I'm doing this because I care about Isaac. So I can't let Scott see him because I have to keep him safe."

"Well...what if Isaac wants to see Scott?" Stiles crossed his arms.

"What?"

"Well...if Isaac wanted to see Scott, you'd let him, right? He would be happy," Stiles shrugged.

"No, I wouldn't," Derek shrugged.

"What?!" Stiles demanded, looking shocked.

"It's for his own safety," Derek sighed.

Stiles glared at him, "You're a real asshole. Maybe you don't care about how he feels-" he yelped (he'd like to point out it was a manly yelp) when he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and shoved into the wall.

"I care about him," Derek growled, his eyes red, "Got it?"

"Yeah," Stiles breathed out, staring at him.

Derek looked hesitant before kissing him deeply.

Stiles moaned and ran his hands through his hair.

* * *

Scott looked around class, sensing his friend wasn't there.

Scott got out his phone and texted him.

**Scott: **Where the hell are you?

* * *

"Ignore it," Derek growled as he took Stiles' shirt off, now in his own bed with the human.

"No problem," Stiles moaned, pulling at Derek's shirt.

Derek smirked and rubbed the front of his pants with his hand, his eyes still red.

"Fuck, Derek!" Stiles moaned, his hips bucking up into his hand. He didn't know what the hell was happening in his mind right now. All he knew was that Derek Hale looked really, really good with his shirt off and he was pretty sure that he was about to have sex with the alpha of a rival pack.

"This is insane," Derek growled against his neck.

"Yet you aren't stopping," Stiles said, tugging at his shirt, "Take it off."

"I'm getting really tired of people bossing me around," he said, running his hands under Stiles's shirt before sitting up and taking his own shirt off, throwing it across the room.

Stiles rolled them so he was on top and kissing down Derek's chest.

Derek growled, his eyes flashing red but let Stiles think he pinned him all the same, enjoying the feeling of his lips on his chest.

* * *

Isaac looked around and didn't see any of Scott's pack members in this class and took the empty seat beside Scott and didn't look at him while he got his things out.

"Derek smelled you this morning," he said, not making eye contact to stay discreet, "We should be more careful. I got a shower this morning and was almost late."

"It was fun though," Scott smirked, not looking, "Most fun I've had in a while. You're a good kisser."

"You were the first person I've ever kissed," Isaac laughed quietly.

Scott raised an eyebrow but didn't look up from his book, "Give me your number...we can plan when we'll see each other."

"Good idea," Isaac said, "Put yours in," he said, handing him his phone under the table. Scott gave him his quickly.

"Mr. Lahey! Mr. McCall!" their professor, Mr. Harris, snapped, "Something you'd like to share?"

"No, sir," they chorused.

"Then pay attention to my lecture if you want to pass the semester."

Isaac tried to keep from laughing.

* * *

"I can't find Stiles," Isaac heard Scott telling his pack when he found them after class.

"What?" Ethan demanded.

"He didn't show up today," Scott whispered.

"Maybe he just decided to skip," Erica tried.

"He didn't answer his phone," Scott said, "Let's get home and see if he's there. Hopefully he just forgot to charge his phone."

They all started to walk out of the school to go home and Isaac was still sitting on the bench going through his papers. But he didn't miss Scott's hand brushing his arm as he went by.

And neither did the person watching in the distance.

* * *

"Kira," Aiden called in he parking lot, "You didn't say much this morning...you could always ride back with me if you-"

"Actually," Kira said, "I think I'll just ride with Erica and Boyd. I'll see you at home, okay?" she asked and ran off before he answered.

"What the hell was that?" Ethan asked, sitting on his bike beside his brother as Danny got his helmet on.

"No clue," Aiden sighed.

"Well, Lydia pissed her off this morning," Danny said, "She asked me how long it took to get used to Lydia...I'm kind of worried."

"I'll fix it," Aiden told him.

"That's the spirit, take care of my mate's cousin," Ethan grinned.

"At least you two can't kiss through the helmets," Aiden wrinkled his nose and started his bike.

The two rolled their eyes and Ethan turned on his own, Danny hanging onto him.

* * *

"STILES!" Scott yelled as he ran inside, he caught Derek's scent on the way here and he ran into the living room, "STILES, ARE YOU OKAY?!" he yelled.

"Dude, what the hell?" Stiles groaned, lying on the couch.

"What happened?" Scott demanded, "I smell Derek! Why is his scent on our land? I knew he couldn't respect-"

"DUDE!" Stiles yelled, "LISTEN!"

Ethan and Aiden were smirking when they heard of the impending fight between Derek and Scott.

"I'll go make sure Danny is distracted with Kira...I want to go to this," Ethan whispered to Aiden, "You stir the pot a little."

Aiden smirked at him as the other beta walked upstairs and cleared his throat and walked into the living room, "I caught Derek's scent when we pulled in, what the hell, Scott?" he demanded, "He was on _our_ land! I want my brother and his mate to be safe in this pack!"

"No, listen, _everyone _is safe!" Scott said quickly, trying to do damage control before it got too big, "I'm going to talk to Derek right now."

"Scott, no, listen!" Stiles said quickly.

"Let's go, Aiden, you can come," Scott said, putting his jacket back on already.

"Can I bring Ethan?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah, whatever," Scott told him quickly.

"Eth, let's go!" Aiden called.

"SCOTT!" Stiles yelled but the door was already shut. He needed to find a way to tell his best friend that the scent of Derek Hale was coming from him because he had sex with the other alpha.

Yeah, that sounded easy considering Scott hated Derek.

_It's Derek's fault anyways, let him explain._

* * *

"So...you and Aiden," Danny said, sitting on Kira's bed.

"Me and Aiden?" Kira asked, taking a picture of Danny with her phone while she sat in the chair that was by her computer desk and spun around after she took it, "There is no me and Aiden."

"I think there is," Danny blinked when the camera flashed, "Stop that."

"You look so much cooler than I do though," she said, holding up her phone and showing it to him.

Danny rolled his eyes, "We aren't changing the subject, Kira."

"What do you want me to say?" she sighed, messing with her phone.

"I want to know what Lydia said," Danny said bluntly and Kira froze, dropping her phone. "I knew it," Danny sighed.

"She didn't say anything," Kira mumbled, picking the phone up.

"Look, I know she can be mean," Danny said, "Really mean. But...Kira, she's just jealous because she used to date Aiden."

"But she's with Jackson now..." Kira sighed.

"And I still get a little jealous when I see my ex with someone," Danny shrugged, "It's human nature."

Kira raised an eyebrow.

"And banshee, werewolf, and kitsune nature," he added, "Kira, you get my point, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Kira mumbled.

Danny sighed, "This is impossible-"

"DANNY!" Jackson yelled from his room, "Let's go bowling!"

Kira raised an eyebrow again.

"He really means to ask me nicely...he's nice, I swear," Danny said.

"DANNY!" Jackson yelled.

"I swear," Danny added.

* * *

Isaac had stayed at the school for twenty minutes until he was sure that Derek had forgotten to pick him up and he started walking down the street and eventually decided to take his short cut through the woods. He wasn't scared that he would get caught this time, he knew Scott wouldn't let his pack go after him.

"Well, well, well," someone said.

Isaac whipped around and saw his uncle, "Peter, what the hell are you doing out here?" he demanded, "You scared me."

"Well, Derek had someone over," he waved his hand dismissively, "You know the drill, probably a one-time thing. So I decided I would be the one who would pick you up from school-"

"You don't have a car," Isaac pointed out.

"I still decided I would be the one to walk you home," he countered, "And I saw something...interesting."

"What's so interesting?" Isaac crossed his arms.

"I know about you and the little alpha in the McCall pack," Peter smirked.

Isaac tensed up, "Me and Scott? What about him?"

"Don't think I don't know, dear nephew," Peter said, "I notice more than Derek does."

"Peter, you can't tell him," Isaac whispered, "He'll kill Scott. A-And Scott's my mate! I think I love him, Peter!"

"Well, that was a little fast," Peter narrowed his eyes, "Isaac, it's a bad idea to get so close to your mate so quickly, it could come back to bite you in the ass."

"And how do you know that?" Isaac snorted.

"That's not important," Peter snapped, "You know those hunters that shot me the other night?"

"Yeah," Isaac said, "Scott said that they didn't know who we were or they wouldn't have shot you...they're his friends."

"You and I," Peter put his arm around his shoulders, "We're taking them down."

"Wh-What?" Isaac demanded, "Peter, I never agreed to this."

"This, my favorite little nephew, is called blackmail," Peter said, "Either you help me or I tell Derek and he kills Scott."

"Peter!"

"Will you help me or not?" Peter smirked.

Isaac swallowed, his mind racing until it all came back to the kisses he and Scott had shared, "I'll help you."

* * *

"DEREK!" Scott yelled, pounding on the door with his fist.

Ethan and Aiden stood beside him, one on each side.

Derek groaned as he opened the door, "What?"

"You," Scott pointed at him, "You said that I couldn't see Isaac and to stay off of your land. But I caught your scent on _my_ land!" he yelled, "I want you to stay off of it."

"That was my land to begin with," Derek said, "But I have no idea what you're talking about, I've been home all day."

_With your emissary,_ he added silently.

"We all caught the scent," Aiden growled.

"There's no point in lying," Ethan added.

_Damnit, Stiles,_ Derek growled under his breath.

"I can swear on my family's life, that I have not been on your land today," Derek said.

Scott growled at him, knowing that Isaac was included as family. Isaac was his mate and Derek just swore on his life. And he _knew_ Derek was lying. He caught his scent!

Scott shoved him, "Don't talk like that when you're lying!" he yelled, his eyes flashing red.

Derek growled and his eyes flashed red as well and Ethan and Aiden's eyes instantly flashed blue, ready to fight.

"Scott?" someone whispered from behind them and all their eyes went back to normal instantly when they saw Isaac standing there with Peter.

"Isaac," Derek sighed, "I forgot to pick you up, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, sure," Isaac said, narrowing his eyes, "What's going on?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing," Scott said quickly, "I just...nothing. We should get going. This was stupid."

"Scott!" Aiden said quickly, "He was on our land and you're the alpha! Defend your land!"

"Aiden, Ethan," Scott growled, "Calm down. We're keeping peace with _them_."

The twins smirked when they heard the venom in Scott's voice, not knowing it was fake.

"You two are blood thirsty," Derek told them, "You may want to get that under control before someone gets hurt."

"Was that a threat?" Ethan asked.

"There's an example," Derek told Scott, "Watch your betas...and I'll watch mine," he said, making sure Peter and Isaac walked into the house while watching Scott before closing the door.

"Let's get out of here," Scott told the twins.

They all started walking and Scott's phone went off.

**Isaac:** You're sexy when you're fake angry.

Scott smiled to himself and texted back.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4: A Pack On Edge

**Why Are You My Clarity?**  
**Chapter Four: A Pack On Edge**

"Well, Derek seems to be out," Peter said, walking over to where Isaac was sitting at the table working on his essay for school, "Let's talk about a stradegy."

"For what?" Isaac sighed.

"To take the Argents down," Peter sat across from him.

"What exactly do you mean by take them down?" Isaac demanded, "Peter, I'm nineteen, I'm not going to murder anyone."

"I'm not talking about murder," Peter said, "Just scare them enough to make them never hunt again."

"Why are you so against them?" Isaac demanded, "I get that they shot you but they didn't know, Peter!"

Peter growled at him, his eyes flashing blue. Despite losing his alpha status to Derek, he still had the attitude of one and seniority over Isaac, causing his nephew to quickly be quiet and duck his head.

"Now, if you'd _listen_," Peter growled, "I don't care what you think and you don't need to know. All you need to know is that if you don't help me, your dirty little secret will be revealed to the big bad alpha. Got it?"

Isaac nodded quickly.

"Good," Peter said.

* * *

"Hey, Kira," Aiden knocked on her door around eleven at night, knowing she would be awake, "How's it going?"

"Fine," she mumbled, playing on her phone.

"Right," Aiden said, "I thought you liked my bike," he said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah," she said simply.

"Then...why wouldn't you let me give you a ride home? Erica isn't the best driver...she's kind of terrifying, actually," Aiden shrugged.

"Look, I just didn't want to today, okay?" Kira snapped.

_Out of my league,_ she reminded herself.

Aiden sighed, "Kira, I want to go on a date with you," he said bluntly, "And I think you like me but I keep getting mixed signals here. _Please_, Kira. Dinner and a movie, that's it."

"No, Aiden," she said quietly.

"What?" Aiden asked, a hurt look on his face.

"I said no, now get out!" she yelled, the light bulb over her head blowing out.

Aiden sighed, "Right, whatever," he snapped, his eyes flashing blue when Kira's powers started, "Goodnight," he said, slamming the door as he walked out and he growled when he saw his brother and Danny making out in the hallway, "Get a room!" he yelled, pulling them apart as he walked to his room, slamming the door.

"What the hell is going on with them?" Ethan asked.

"No clue," Danny said, "Lydia said something to Kira...she won't talk to Aiden hardly at all and I know your brother likes her...and I know Kira likes him."

"I'll talk to Aiden," Ethan said, kissing his cheek, "I'll be in soon."

Danny smiled at him, "I'm going to go to sleep."

"I'll try not to wake you up," Ethan told him before walking off to find his brother.

* * *

Stiles was snoring in his bed when he was woken up by yelling and slamming doors. Wanting to go comfort his pack in whatever way he could, he started to get up until he phone started to go off on the table.

He quickly grabbed it, "Hello?" he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" a familiar voice asked.

Stiles sighed, "Because I live in a house full of supernatural creatures, Derek."

"Right," Derek said, "Meet me in the woods."

"Don't boss me around," Stiles snapped at him.

"Meet me where you met me for the first time," he told him simply before hanging up.

Stiles wanted to throw his phone. Yes, he had sex with Derek Hale. Yes, he was pretty sure he was Derek Hale's mate. But his pack came first, he was their emissary, not Derek's. Derek didn't own him and he wasn't going to start acting like it. He had bigger things to work on. His father was getting married and his pack was having problems, especially Scott.

"Is everything okay?" Stiles peeked out his door.

"Yeah," Danny said from across the hallway, "Aiden's having problems...Ethan is talking to him, don't worry, Stiles."

"Right," Stiles said, "Good."

"And I won't tell anyone," Danny told him.

"What?" Stiles squeaked out.

"About you and Derek," Danny said, "I heard...that. I guess I kind of knew too...I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Stiles walked into his room and hugged him, "Thank you."

"No problem," Danny smiled, "Just...be careful, okay?"

"I will," Stiles told him before grabbing his coat and phone and running out.

"Stiles!" Danny got up quickly and leaned out his door.

"What?" Stiles stopped, turning around.

"Shoes," Danny pointed at his feet.

"Thank you," Stiles sighed, going back into his room.

* * *

"Hey," Ethan walked into Aiden's room without knocking.

"Knock, don't you have manners?!" Aiden yelled, throwing stuff around his room, "Everyone in this house is nuts!"

Ethan ducked so he didn't get hit in the head with a shoe, "Hey, calm down," he said.

"I thought she liked me! I hate mixed signals! You know I hate them, Ethan!" Aiden growled, "This is like Lydia all over again but it was over before it started!"

"AIDEN!" Ethan said, "Calm down!"

"She smells like my mate, Ethan! Okay?! Lydia never smelled like that! I know that sounds creepy, but she's nice and I know she's shy but she's really sweet and how the fuck am I supposed to react that my possible mate doesn't like me?!" Aiden groaned, flopping back on the bed.

"Aiden, when I first met Danny, he wouldn't say a word to me. I know I freaked out, but look at us now. You tell us almost on a daily basis that we give you cavities," Ethan said, sitting down on the couch in his room.

"I want to be the one giving everyone cavities with her," he whined, not caring if he sounded like a jealous child.

"Look," Ethan said, "Danny told me that Lydia said something to Kira."

"What did she say?" Aiden demanded, sitting up instantly.

"We don't know," Ethan said quickly, putting his hands up, "But, Aiden, before you talk to her, you need to calm down-"

"Screw calm!" he yelled at him before walking out and slamming the door.

_That could have gone better, _Ethan thought. He got up from the couch and went into Danny's room and started to change in a pair of sweats.

"Hey," Danny smiled slightly.

"I thought you were going to sleep," Ethan smiled at him.

"Yeah, well, with all the screaming and door slamming, it's a little hard," Danny shrugged, "I'm guessing it went badly?"

"Well, if we find Lydia dead in the morning, we know who did it," Ethan said, "But I can't do anything once he sets his mind to something," he got into bed beside him and put his arm around him"Let's never be the dramatic couple."

"Never," Danny swore before closing his eyes, "I love you."

"Love you too," he said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Aiden pounded on Lydia's door that night, his eyes bright blue.

"What the hell?" Lydia demanded, pulling her robe around her.

Aiden looked in the room and saw Jackson in a dead sleep and snorted. Typical. "You and me need to talk. Now."

"It's_ you and I_," she corrected, "And no, it's almost, midnight."

"Now, Lydia!" Aiden yelled.

Lydia glared at him before shutting the door and following him downstairs to the living room, "What the hell is your problem?" she crossed her arms.

"What did you say to her?" Aiden growled.

"Say to who? I talk to a lot of people, Aiden, specify," she rolled her eyes.

"Kira," he growled, "What did you say to Kira?!"

"I didn't say anything but the truth," she said simply, flipping her hair, "Now can I go back to bed?"

"What is considered the truth to you?!" he yelled, not caring who he woke up.

"I told her you were out of your league," she shrugged.

"Why can't you let me be happy?! You're in love with Jackson, you dumped me for him! Do you want me to just mope around?! Leave Kira and I alone!" he yelled, "Why the hell would you do that?!"

"I was telling the truth!"

"Are you jealous?" he growled.

"What?" she demanded, sounding shocked.

"Are. You. Jealous?" Aiden snapped.

"No, of course not!" Lydia said quickly.

"So you're just a bitch?" he snorted.

"What the hell did you just call her?" he heard someone behind him.

Aiden whipped around and saw Jackson standing there, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Now you wake up?"

"Answer my question," Jackson snapped.

"I called her a bitch," Aiden said, "Which is so true and you don't even know it."

Jackson growled and lunged at him and Lydia let out a loud scream.

* * *

Ethan growled and got up from the bed when he heard fighting, "Stay here," he told Danny before getting up and running downstairs and saw Jackson fighting with his brother and growled. Someone was hurting his brother and instincts took over. He lunged at Jackson, scratching and biting anywhere he could as Lydia stood back, her hands over her mouth.

Scott ran down, "Hey, hey, hey!" he said quickly, "STOP!" he yelled, his alpha voice coming out and they all froze, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

They all went silent.

"We're a pack," Scott continued to growl, "And you're all acting like a bunch of idiots. Ethan, tell me, now."

Scott didn't usually like to act like an alpha. He knew the twins' past with alphas and Jackson had a serious problem with authority. But he was tired of everything and was stressed. With everything with Isaac, Derek, and wondering what the hell was going on with Stiles, he didn't need this.

Ethan swallowed, "I heard fighting and saw Jackson on top of Aiden and flipped out. Sorry," he said quickly.

"Go get cleaned up before you go back to bed with Danny, you have blood all over your mouth," Scott snapped at him.

Ethan ran upstairs quickly, not looking back.

"Now what the hell happened?" he demanded, looking at Lydia, Jackson, and Aiden.

"I walked downstairs because I woke up and Lydia was gone and heard Aiden call Lydia a bitch," Jackson said, "I was defending my mate and I had every right to do what I did."

Jackson was always the one who would be dubbed "disobedient" by any other alpha, but Scott wouldn't ever use the word to refer to one of his betas. Despite being werewolves, they weren't dogs and they didn't deserve to be treated like them. Especially after Ethan and Aiden's past abuse with alphas.

"No you didn't," Scott told him, "He wasn't using violence, they were just words, Jackson. Obviously you need to work on your impulses," he looked at Aiden, "Why did you call her a bitch?"

Aiden swallowed nervously, "I wanted to go on a date with Kira and Lydia _knew_ I liked her and apparently she liked me and she told Kira I was out of her league! Scott, you know how shy she is! How is it fair that she made her feel that way? I found out and I wanted to talk to her and I snapped," he glared at the alpha, "And I'm not sorry at all."

"Why did you say that to Kira?" Scott turned to Lydia.

Lydia gritted her teeth, "Because I wanted to."

Scott growled, "What don't you people get about us being a pack?! We're supposed to support each other and be a team and lately all you are doing is falling apart!"

They all went silent.

"Go clean up and go to bed," Scott snapped at them, "Lydia, apologize to Kira in the morning."

"Scott-" she started.

"OUT!" Scott yelled.

They all went upstairs quickly.

Scott groaned when he saw the broken coffee table, the torn up couch, and the blood on the carpet.

He couldn't see his mate without it being some huge secret, the coffee table his mother gave them was broken, the couch the sheriff gave them was torn up by claw marks, they were supposed to come over tomorrow, his emissary was keeping secrets, and his pack was a mess.

_I'm a horrible alpha,_ Scott said, sitting down on the couch and putting his head in his hands.

* * *

"Alright," Stiles said, "It's twelve thirty," he checked the time on his phone, "What's so important?"

"I missed you," Derek said simply.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles demanded, "Derek, my dad is coming over to the house tomorrow and my pack is a mess and you called me out here because you miss me?!"

"Yes," Derek mumbled.

Stiles sighed, "Look, I don't know what this is...but I know you're really hot and a really good kisser and you make me feel good-"

"Because you're my mate," Derek nodded.

"Yes...that," Stiles said, "But I have obligations, Derek. I've known you for maybe a week...I get that this whole werewolf mating thing is a huge thing that usually goes fast when it happens but I'm an emissary. On top of that, the alpha of that pack hates you. This...it's hard, okay?"

"I know," Derek said, putting his hand on his shoulder, "And I'm sorry...I wish I could control this, Stiles."

"I do too," Stiles swallowed.

* * *

"I'm surprised they didn't answer the door, I told them we were coming today," Melissa said after using her key to get in.

"Maybe they're all out," the sheriff shrugged, "They're still teenagers, it's Saturday."

"What the hell?" Melissa demanded when she saw a broken table and blood on the carpet.

"STILES!" John yelled.

"SCOTT!" Melissa yelled at the same time, rushing upstairs to his room and found him asleep on his bed.

John ran into Stiles's room and found him asleep on his bed.

"Dad?" Stiles groaned, "What the hell?"

"Don't you ever to that to me again," his dad snapped at him before hugging him tightly, not caring if he was still in bed.

"What's happening?" Stiles said, half asleep.

"You're an idiot," John muttered, holding him tightly.

"Don't you _ever_ put me through that again!" Melissa was yelling across the hallway, "I come inside after none of you answer the door and I knocked for _ten minutes_ and I see blood on the floor! It looks like someone died in there!"

"Sorry, mom," Scott sighed, "The twins and Jackson got in a fight last night...I took care of it."

She sighed, hugging him tightly, "You guys worry me sometimes."

"I know," he told her.

"I'm going to make you kids breakfast, I'm not letting you order fast food again," she said, "John, let's go, you're going to suffocate him."

"I hate cooking," he said, walking downstairs with her.

* * *

"Now," Melissa said after she had them all in the living room after John managed to fix the table with some help from Danny and they got rid of the carpet, "We have a date for the wedding."

"Finally," Stiles said around a mouthful of food.

"We're thinking in July," John said, ignoring Stiles's comment, "A little bit after the fourth."

"Aw, cool, fireworks will be on sale," Aiden said, "We can put some off at the reception."

"I don't see why you kids want a huge wedding for this-" John started.

"Because it is huge and we've waited too long for this," Stiles rolled his eyes, "Obviously."

"So did you meet with a planner?" Jackson asked, "You have to have a planner. It's hell without one, my adoptive parents said they didn't have a planner and it was a mess."

"Well," Melissa looked at John, "We did and your dad chased her away when he complained about almost everything. So we're counting on all of you to help us."

"Yes!" Stiles cheered, standing up and knocking the plate off his lap and spilling eggs on the floor, "Oops?" he tried.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?" Kira looked confused.

"I got it," Scott got up and froze when he caught a scent he didn't recognize and slowly opened the door and swallowed, "Dad?"

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5: Keeping Secrets

**Why Are You My Clarity?**  
**Chapter Five: Keeping Secrets**

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Scott swallowed.

"I came to see you," Agent McCall said, "I have some time off of work, but I see you have company," he said, looking at all the cars and bikes in the driveway.

"No, uh, most of them live here except the cop car," Scott shrugged.

"Who was at the door, sweetie-" Melissa froze when she saw Scott's dad, "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Mom, it's okay," Scott said, trying to calm his mother.

"You have no right-" she started.

"Let me come in and explain," Kyle said, "Please, Melissa."

"Fine," she glared, "But one move out of line and you're out."

"This is Scott's house, that's for him to decide," he told her quietly before following her inside.

The pack tensed when Scott came back in, sensing their alpha's discomfort. Stiles didn't tense at all, he just spoke his mind.

"Oh, hell no," Stiles said as soon as he saw him, "What the hell is that doing in here?"

"Who is it?" Aiden asked.

"That's Scott's dad who abandoned him when he was a kid," Stiles said bluntly, "And he's a big son of a-"

"Stiles," Scott interrupted quietly.

"He is," Stiles snapped and turned to Kyle, "You have no right to be here. What the hell do you want?"

"I want to apologize," he said, "But I see I've interrupted something."

"We were just having breakfast and talking about-" Kira started.

"Let's, um...it's not important," John said quickly, "Everyone is obviously uncomfortable with you here, Kyle. Say what you need to say and leave."

Kyle glared at him slightly but turned back to Scott, "I wanted to apologize...I let my job take over and-"

Aiden snorted.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Kyle asked.

"Well, there's always an excuse," Aiden said, "Most people just can't admit when they're deadbeats."

"Aiden," Scott warned quietly.

"I'm sorry," Kyle told him, "And I want to be in your life, even if you aren't a kid anymore."

"Look, dad, I don't really have time right now, I-"

"Scott, please, just try," Kyle said, "Give me time. I'm going to be in town for a while."

Scott sighed, "I'll think about it, okay? We're busy right now so if you could please just..."

"I'll leave," Kyle held up his hands in surrender, "Whenever you need me," he handed him a card, "I'm staying in this hotel."

Scott just nodded and waited until he was out the door to let out a sigh of relief and groaned when everyone started yelling and demanding answers.

* * *

"Stop it," Derek said while he sat on the couch, not taking his eyes off his book.

"Stop what?" Peter asked.

"Whatever you're planning," Derek said, "I know you're planning something, I saw the smirk this morning. Whatever it is, I want it to stop before it starts."

"You're overreacting," Peter said simply, "I'm not planning anything."

Derek just glared at him and went back to reading.

* * *

"Hey," Ethan said, sitting down beside Danny on the torn up couch.

"Hi," Danny smiled, kissing him.

"I've been thinking..." Ethan started.

Danny laughed quietly, "That's always a bad sign."

"Don't be mean," Ethan said and started kissing Danny's neck.

"Oh no," Danny said, pushing his head away from his neck, "You're not doing that. Tell me what you want and stop trying to bribe me."

"I was just thinking...maybe you should try to talk to your parents," Ethan shrugged.

Danny stared at him for a second before swallowing nervously, "They hate you and they told me to either dump you or get out. I chose you and I left them. Why would you want me to talk to them?"

"I'm just saying...maybe they've changed their minds a little...Kira's dad has, y'know...maybe they miss you," Ethan tried, "And you'd be happier..."

"I am happy, I don't need them to be happy," Danny mumbled.

"Danny, just think about it-"

The light above them started flickering.

"No, Ethan," Danny snapped, "I said no once and I meant it, can't you just drop this?"

"Okay, okay," Ethan said quickly, grabbing his hands quickly, "Take a deep breath, I won't make you."

Danny swallowed and nodded before putting on a smile, "You can't make me do anything."

"I know that," Ethan kissed his cheek.

"Still the anti-drama couple?" Danny asked.

"Exactly," Ethan kissed him.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Stiles said when he saw a text from Derek. He grabbed his things and went to meet the alpha. He was about to give him a piece of his mind.

"Stiles, where are you going?" Scott asked, "I thought we could go buy a new couch."

"I'll help later, Scott," Stiles said before running downstairs and out of the house.

"Hey, Danny," Scott knocked on his door, causing Ethan and Danny to stop kissing and look up at him.

"Yeah?" Danny asked breathlessly.

"Sorry to, um...interrupt, but I was wondering if you know what's going on with Stiles?" he asked, "You two talk and stuff...he hasn't talked to me lately."

"No, uh...I don't know anything, sorry," Danny shrugged, remembering to keep he breathing steady to keep his heart rate from indicating he was lying.

"Right, uh...thanks anyways," Scott said, "Carry on," he said awkwardly before walking out.

"You know something," Ethan said, "I know that you know how to control your heart rate...you know something. What is Stiles up to?"

Danny stayed silent.

"Babe, you can trust me. Keeping secrets eats away at a person," Ethan sighed, "I won't tell anyone."

"Stiles, um...is seeing Derek Hale," Danny said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Ethan yelled, "Oh my God! Scott is going to-"

Danny put his hand over his mouth, "Scott is going to do nothing because he doesn't know. Mate has seniority over alpha on who you want happy because one of those controls your sex life. Got it?"

Ethan nodded quickly.

"Thank you," Danny sighed, pulling his hand away.

"So...could we do that whole sex life thing now, maybe?" Ethan smirked, his eyes turning blue.

* * *

"I told you I had things to do today!" Stiles said, "Derek, I'm not going to come running every time you call me."

"Sorry," Derek sighed, not saying anything else.

"Look, this was a good idea because I need to talk to you," Stiles said, "I think we should...distance ourselves."

"What?" Derek asked.

"Look...you don't talk much to people besides your brother or when you're threatening someone and I have a pack to take care off..." Stiles trailed off, "And I'm going to college right now. Maybe we should...just stop seeing each other for a while. It will only make things more complicated."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Derek," Stiles mumbled, "I know this is hurting your wolf and stuff."

"Stiles-"

"And I know it's hard for you to talk about your feelings-"

"STILES!" Derek yelled, "Let me talk!"

Stiles went silent.

"I understand," Derek said, "And you're right...until our packs make some peace with each other...we should keep some distance."

Stiles nodded, but couldn't help the pain in his chest as he walked away, not knowing that Derek was feeling the same.

* * *

"Now," Peter said, "You're going to hide out here and wait for them to go on their usual rounds. I'll be hiding a ways away. Don't make a sound or they'll catch you."

Isaac gritted his teeth and nodded. He kept reminding himself that he was doing this for his mate. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for a long wait, hiding in the bushes. Then someone grabbed him from behind and put his hand over his mouth.

"I'm going to let you speak and I want to know who you're out here with," Chris Argent said, "And don't scream," he pulled his hand away.

"I'm out here with my uncle," he whispered.

"Typical," Chris sighed, pulling Isaac up with him, "Peter, I have your nephew, come out!"

Peter was out instantly and growling. Despite acting like he didn't care, he was just as protective as Derek. With Cora gone and the rest of his family dead, despite Isaac being adopted, he was all they had left.

"There's a line you don't cross, Chris. And you just cross it. Your family has done enough damage to mine, let him go," he snapped, his eyes blue.

Chris let Isaac go and raised his hands in surrender, "I didn't even have a weapon, I wouldn't hurt him."

Peter was growling.

"You don't remember me, Isaac?" Chris asked.

Isaac looked confused.

"This was a mistake," Peter told Isaac, "We're leaving."

"Well, you were pretty young when it happened," Chris said, "Your uncle and I were already dating when we found you."

Isaac looked shocked.

"I found you in the woods and brought you to Talia. You were hurt and we saw that you'd been bitten. There were werewolves around the area that were changing people at random, we never thought they would get someone so young," Chris explained, going with their usual story, "They kept you from him."

"ENOUGH, CHRIS!" Peter yelled at him.

"Kept me from who?" Isaac whispered.

"That's enough," Peter repeated, "Go home, Isaac, I need to talk to Chris."

"But-"

"GO!" Peter growled and Isaac started running. Peter waited until he heard him get almost to the house and then growled at Chris, "What the hell is the matter with you? You know we don't want him to know about that."

"He's going to remember eventually," Chris told him, "If he wouldn't have hit his head, I'm sure he would have by now. And I wouldn't have told him the full story, even Derek doesn't know that one."

"He doesn't need to know about that and he doesn't need to know about you and me," Peter snapped, his eyes still blue.

"I told you I had nothing to do with what Kate did," Chris said quietly.

Peter growled at him, "And there's no proof of that at all."

"Is the reason you're so intent on making everyone else miserable because you can't be with your mate?" Chris asked bluntly.

"You got married, Chris," Peter said, "Victoria may have died but you still married her when you knew you were my mate and you knew I loved you."

"My father set me up! She said that she just ran into me that day but my father did it!" Chris said, "He tricked me. And I know no matter how much you act like it's in the past, I know you still love me."

Peter growled at him, "Stay away from my family, Argent."

* * *

Aiden knocked on the door as he peeked in Kira's room, "Hey."

Kira looked up and sighed, "Hi, Aiden."

"Look," Aiden sat down on the bed, causing Kira to move over slightly, "I figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Kira asked, sounding tired.

"I mean...I know what Lydia said to you," Aiden explained, "And I want you to know that if anything...you're out of my league."

"What?" Kira asked in shock.

"Go on a date with me," Aiden said, practically begging, "Please, Kira."

Kira sighed and looked at him, "Okay."

"Thank you," Aiden hugged her quickly before pulling away and staring at her.

"Uh..." Kira bit her lip and glanced at his.

Aiden leaned over and kissed her.

Kira kissed back instantly and the lights started to flicker above their heads.

* * *

Isaac slipped out of his room and looked across the hallway at Derek's room. He heard him snoring. Isaac smirked to himself and went back in his room and opened the window, jumping down to the ground and took off running all the way to Scott's house.

He studied it for a moment and then saw that there was only one light on. Isaac climbed up the tree outside of it and grinned when he saw it was Scott's room, looking at his mate who was doing homework on his bed.

He opened the window as quiet as he could and got inside, "Hi."

Scott growled and went to attack him but stopped himself when he saw him, "You scared me."

"Sorry," Isaac sighed, "You weren't answering your phone...I wanted to see you."

"I had it off...sorry," Scott shrugged and stood up, wrapping his arms around his waist, "But you're just the person I wanted to see."

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked as Scott nuzzled his neck, scenting him. He knew he'd have to take a shower later so Derek didn't pick up anything, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I'm a terrible alpha," Scott breathed out.

"Your pack loves you, don't say that," Isaac said quietly.

Scott swallowed and shook his head.

"And I love you," Isaac added, pushing him backwards until he hit the bed, making the alpha fall onto his back. The beta quickly moved to straddle his hips.

"Fuck, Isaac," Scott growled, his hands on Isaac's hips and rolled them over so he was on top, pinning Isaac's wrists to the bed and kissed his neck.

Isaac let out a moan and they both froze, listening to see if anyone heard them.

Silence.

Scott kissed him deeply and ran his hands under his shirt.

"Scott?!" someone demanded, "Isaac?!"

Scott turned and looked in the doorway, "Oh my God."

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

**Why Are You My Clarity?  
****Chapter Six: Secrets Revealed**

"What the hell is going on?" Stiles demanded, looking at them.

"I should go," Isaac swallowed, "I-"

"Wait!" Scott pushed him back on the bed quickly, "We knew this would happen eventually. We're just lucky it was Stiles, okay?"

Isaac swallowed nervously and nodded.

Scott let him go and grabbed his hand when he stood up, "Stiles...when I first met Isaac...he smelled like my mate," he said bluntly.

"You've got to be kidding me," Stiles groaned.

"No, he isn't," Isaac said, "We spent an entire night making out."

Stiles glared at him then turned to Scott, "This is insane."

"Love is insane," Scott smiled happily and wrapped his arms around Isaac's waist.

"Oh God, it's like Danny and Ethan all over again," he groaned, "I can't believe you would do this to the pack, Scott."

"What?" Scott said, "Stiles..."

"You know they basically attract danger, right?" Stiles demanded, not caring if he sounded like a hypocrite in his own mind. Scott and Isaac didn't know, so it didn't matter. He and Derek were keeping their distance to keep their packs safe, they should too.

"Stiles, he's my mate," Scott said, "You don't understand, it hurts to be away from him."

"It does?" Stiles asked quietly.

"Yes," Scott said, "Please, Stiles-"

"I have to go," Stiles said quickly, walking out.

"STILES!" Scott called after him but the emissary was already gone.

* * *

"U-Um...here," Aiden said quickly, pulling the chair out for Kira.

"Aiden...it's ice cream, you can calm down," Kira smiled at him but sat down.

"Right," Aiden nodded, sitting across from her, "So, um...you liked the movie, right? It wasn't too gory for you?"

Kira raised an eyebrow, "Part of my family used to be warriors who taught us all how to fight. I live with a bunch of werewolves. No, it wasn't too gory," she smiled at him, "Besides, I like horror movies."

"Really?" Aiden blinked. Lydia always made him rent the Notebook.

_No, don't think about Lydia,_ he told himself quickly.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I used to scare Danny with them when we were younger."

He laughed quietly, "Yeah, Ethan and I do that all the time. I'm basically Ethan's wingman in those situations, I help him get lucky," he said bluntly and then put his hands over his mouth quickly, "I shouldn't have said that."

"You really need to calm down," Kira said, "Aiden, it's me. We're still friends...you just like me."

"Well, uh...you like me too right?" Aiden bit his lip.

"Yeah," Kira smiled, "Yeah, I like you."

* * *

Stiles bit his lip and stared at Derek's door. He had almost knocked three times now, not knowing Derek was on the other side, already sensing his mate's presence.

Giving up, Derek opened the door before he could knock, "Stiles?"

"Derek, um...I think you have a problem," Stiles said quietly, "_We _have a problem," he corrected.

Derek looked confused, "Come in and tell me then."

Stiles sighed and followed him in, "Who's that?" he pointed to the couch where an older man was snoring away.

"My uncle," Derek said, leading him into the kitchen and sat on the counter, "You didn't meet him when we...well, he wasn't here," he shrugged.

"I was asleep and I heard a noise...so I went to see what it was because I was worried. It's my job, y'know...I take the emissary thing kind of like being a pack mom-"

"Focus, Stiles," Derek sighed.

"I walked in and my best friend was on top of your brother," he blurted out.

"What?" Derek demanded, his eyes turning red.

Stiles quickly ran over to the door before he could walk out, "Whoa, let's calm down, big boy."

"Your alpha is molesting my brother," Derek was growling.

"They're both consenting adults, Derek!" Stiles squeaked out, "You can't kill them!"

"Oh, I'm not killing them both, just Scott!" Derek growled, "Move, Stiles."

"NO!" Stiles yelled at him, "STOP, DEREK!"

Derek instantly stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles blinked in shock.

"What was what?" Derek growled under his breath.

Stiles looked confused, "You just...did what I said."

"It's because you're my mate," Derek growled at him, "Things...happen. Look, I'll explain later. Now move."

"Not until you calm down," Stiles said, "Please, Derek, Scott is my friend and your brother's mate-"

Derek started growling louder.

"They both felt it," Stiles swallowed, "And if you're angry about that, we're kind of being hypocrites."

Derek took a deep breath, "Fine," he nodded.

* * *

"I don't want to go home," Isaac whispered, "What if he found out? What if...Scott, I...what if he never let's me see you again?"

"We'll find a way," Scott said, "Besides, Stiles wouldn't go there and tell him."

"Okay," Isaac nodded, kissing him one last time before going out the window.

Scott watched after him and wiped his eyes, growling when he felt tears and punched the wall.

* * *

Danny stared up at the large house, then at the door, then at the cars in the driveway.

_No more grudges, they could have changed,_ Danny thought to himself and took a deep breath, walking up to the door.

Ethan didn't know he was doing this, none of the pack did. He needed to do this for himself, even if they didn't accept him in the end.

He'd come out to his parents when he was fourteen and said he had a crush on Jackson (which he thankfully got over) and they were perfectly fine with it. Danny had many boyfriends and brought them home, his parents continues to accept them. But the day he brought Ethan, his mate, home, they completely flipped out. They still had the grudge about foxes and werewolves.

_Time to move on,_ Danny thought before knocking on the door.

* * *

Isaac bit his lip and then froze when he caught a scent that he recognized. He walked up to the porch and inside and rolled his eyes when he saw Peter snoring away on the couch. He walked into the kitchen and saw his brother making out with Stiles Stilinski.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Isaac yelled and they pulled away so fast that Stiles hit his back on the counter.

"Isaac," Stiles sighed, "This isn't-"

"You were yelling at us! You're such a hypocrite!" he yelled at Stiles.

"Isaac, leave him alone," Derek growled at him.

"You made Scott feel like crap and worry and-" Isaac was yelling and Stiles blinked in shock when Derek roared loudly at Isaac. He knew the sound, it was the sound of an alpha's command. Of course, him being human, it didn't affect him. But it affected Isaac.

Isaac fell down and cowered into the corner but before he could hide further, he was pinned to the wall.

"I said leave him alone!" Derek growled at him, his eyes red, "Go to your room!"

Isaac ran upstairs quickly and Derek stood there breathing heavily and then punched the wall, causing Stiles to jump.

"What did I just do?" Derek whispered.

"I think you just scared the crap out of your brother," Peter said, suddenly appearing after being woken up by the yelling, "You better hope it doesn't trigger his memories."

"They aren't going to be triggered, Peter. He doesn't remember," Derek growled at him.

"Memories?" Stiles asked, "What?"

"His memories about before he was adopted," Derek said, "The first years of his life before he was bitten."

"What to you-" Stiles started.

"It's not important, Stiles," Derek shook his head.

"But you were-"

"Stiles! It's not important to you," Derek said quickly, "Okay? Let's just not bring it up again."

* * *

"Danny?" his mother asked in shock, "Honey, come quick! Danny's here!"

Danny swallowed nervously as his dad out, "Hey, mom...hey, dad..."

"Danny," his father hugged him, "It's been..."

"Almost two years now," Danny said, "I haven't seen you in two years."

"Come in, come in," his mom said quickly, opening the door wider.

Danny looked hesitant but walked inside, looking around the house. It had hardly changed. The house was always clean, his father never let it become a huge mess, despite how many siblings and cousins that lived with them.

"Where is everyone?" Danny asked quietly.

"Your uncle took them camping," his mother smiled, "Danny, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you again," Danny sighed, "I wanted...mom, I don't know what I wanted."

"You wanted to see your family," his dad said, "It's common for kitsunes want to be with their families, that's why we all live together. How long have you been fighting this feeling? Living in a house full of werewolves has to weigh on it."

"Living in a house full of werewolves has nothing to do with it," Danny snapped and then sighed, "Sorry. And it's...been a while."

"And the stress is weighing on you...that's why you were brought here," his father said, "You hanging around so many wolves caused this, you know that."

Danny took a deep breath and the lights started to flicker, "Why do you always do this?"

"Do what, sweetie?" his mother asked.

"Try to control my mind, damnit!" Danny snapped, glaring at his father, "Just because you couldn't brainwash me and Kira with your rules...why can't you just accept Ethan and I?!"

"He's going to hurt you," his mother said, "I don't want that to happen."

"He won't hurt me, mom," he whispered, "He won't," Danny swore, "This was a mistake."

"Danny..." his father tried.

"Just...goodbye," Danny snapped.

"Danny, please, just wait," his mother begged, "You're hurting, we can see it."

"I don't...need this," Danny said, "I only need Ethan," he snapped before going to the car, ignoring his mother and father's pleas for him to come back.

By the time he got home, he was crying.

* * *

"What happened?" Scott asked, walking straight up to Isaac the next day in the hallway of the college, not caring if his pack saw. He knew they already knew anyways. He didn't care anymore.

"Nothing," Isaac said quietly.

"Isaac," Scott said, "Please..."

Isaac swallowed, "He went alpha on me, okay? He's never done that unless we were in a fight and it was to protect me," he whispered, "He growled at me and pinned me on the wall because I yelled at Stiles."

"Wait, why was Stiles there?" Scott demanded.

"Because he's a fucking hypocrite," he said bluntly, "Take a guess who Derek's mate is."

"You've got to be kidding me," Scott growled.

"Scott, we're in public, calm down," Isaac warned.

Scott shook his head but calmed down.

"Come on," Isaac said, touching his arm gently, "Let's go for a walk. We can cut class."

"Isaac..."

"Scott, what do we have to lose?" Isaac asked.

"My pack, your pack, my future career, my degree, your degree, my family-" Scott started.

"Scott," Isaac sighed, "Come on."

Scott hesitated before nodding, "Okay."

* * *

"Bye," Scott said when he saw Derek's camero pull up while they were waiting outside the school. Scott kissed him full on the lips, not caring if he pack or Derek saw.

Isaac pulled back and his cheeks were red, "Bye," he squeaked out before running and getting in the car.

Scott saw Derek's death glare and simply waved at him and Derek's car screeched out of the parking lot.

"Whoa," Jackson walked over, "What the hell was that?"

"Don't give me that," Scott turned around and saw his pack standing there, "You all know," he glared at Stiles specifically, "So if you have something to say to me, you can say it tonight at the pack meeting," he turned back around to go to his bike and froze when he saw his dad in the parking lot, "You guys go ahead."

"Scott..." Stiles said.

"Go, Stiles," Scott snapped, his eyes flashing red and not caring about the hurt look that crossed his best friend's face. He was so angry at Stiles that he didn't care right now.

They all left and Scott walked across the parking lot, "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Who was that boy?" Kyle asked.

"There was a lot of boys just now, dad," Scott said, but he knew who he meant.

"The boy you kissed in front of that entire group," Kyle said, "Who was he?"

"That was Isaac," Scott said simply, "We're sort of dating."

"Lahey?" Kyle demanded.

Scott raised an eyebrow, "You know him?"

"Yeah, back when I worked at the station," Kyle said, "I was assigned his case."

"His case?" Scott asked.

Kyle shook his head, "I can't discuss it with you, Scott...it was practically erased from the system the moment he was adopted by the Hales. The files are sealed."

Scott just shook his head, "What do you want, dad?"

Kyle sighed and took out a news paper and turned to the wedding announcements and showed him the one about the sheriff and Melissa.

"Yeah, so?" Scott sighed.

"You didn't bother to tell me?" Kyle asked, "Your mother is getting remarried...to John of all people."

"'Of all people'?" Scott asked, "What's that supposed to mean, dad?"

"I mean she could do better than the sheriff who can't solve a case," Kyle crossed his arms.

"What? Like you?" Scott snorted, "You were a mean drunk, dad. She's doing so much better than you, the sheriff is the best person for her. We're going to be a family and you can't stop it."

"I could if I wanted to," Kyle glared at him.

"It's not even your business!" Scott yelled, "Just stay away!" he snapped and walked away.

* * *

"This is it," a man with a gun said, "This is the place."

"Beacon Hills," another said, "Really? We could be hunting a lot better than a bunch of kids."

"We're here to finish the job that Kate started," another growled, "Four Hales lived through that fire. I want them all dead."

"You sent men to South America to retrieve the girl, I'm guessing?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I got word that their plane was in the air an hour ago, they'll have her here as soon as possible."

"Good," he said, grabbing the sword, "Let's get hunting, boys."

"I hear there's a few foxes in this town, boss," he smirked, "Always fun to hunt. And a few more wolves couldn't hurt."

Chris and Allison watched from behind a large bunch of bushes and fallen trees and Allison had her hand over her mouth to keep silent.

Chris sent her a look and she nodded before the headed back to the house.

"I'm going to warn Derek, you need to warn Scott's pack," Chris said quickly, grabbing the phone, "This isn't happening in this town, not on my watch."

"They don't follow of the code, they're like Kate," Allison said, finding her phone in her bag, "They're rogue hunters."

"We have to stop them," Chris said.

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7: Coming Together

**Why Are You My Clarity?**  
**Chapter Seven: Coming Together**

"Okay," Scott said once they all got back to the house and were in the living room, "Let me have it."

"You're an idiot," Jackson said bluntly.

"Jackson," Lydia snapped at him.

"I think it's sweet," Kira shrugged.

"Yeah, you found your mate," Aiden said, "Most of us know what it's like. We're happy for you."

Ethan nodded, "I hope you give people as many cavities as Danny and I do," he kissed his cheek, but Danny didn't seem to even move but nodded, agreeing with his mate.

"It really is cute," Erica said, "You should formally introduce us though, it's only fair."

"And you?" Scott demanded, turning to Stiles.

"I-" Stiles started but Scott's phone went off.

Scott sighed, "This isn't over," he told them all and grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

_"Scott, it's Allison,"_ she said quickly, _"My father needs to see you."_

"What is it? Is everything alright?" Scott asked and the entire pack tensed an his nervous tone.

_"Now, Scott!" _she yelled at him before hanging up.

"Scott?" Stiles asked, "Scott, what's going on?"

"I'll let you know when I find out," Scott said before running out and grabbing his coat.

* * *

"What's going o-" Scott ran in to Chris's office and froze when he saw Derek standing there as well, "What's he doing here?"

Chris ignored the question, "Allison and I were on patrol tonight," he explained, "We heard a group of hunters. They're rogue."

"Rogue?" Derek demanded.

"Meaning they don't follow the code," Allison said, "Like Kate."

Derek growled under his breath.

"They want to finish what she started," Chris said, "Derek, they want to kill you, Peter, Isaac, and Cora."

"Cora's in South America, she's safe," Derek said simply.

"No, they said they're sending someone to retrieve her," Allison said.

"Shit," Derek growled and got his phone out, calling Cora quickly.

_"Hey, this is Cora, leave me a message."_

"No," Derek growled under his breath, "Cora, call me back, now."

"They've already gotten there," Chris sighed, "But they won't kill her yet, I'm sure of it."

"So what do we do?" Scott asked, "I'm not letting Isaac get killed."

Derek growled.

"I think we should all call a truce," Peter said, "They said they wanted to have some fun and hunt all the wolves and foxes as well. We're here to protect you, we're your allies."

"I want us all to meet in the woods tonight," Derek said, "Midnight, you know the clearing," he told them simply, "I need to discuss the situation and then we can all get opinions on this."

* * *

"Thanks for coming," Derek told them when he saw the entire McCall pack was there and so were Allison, Chris, and a few of their relatives. Isaac was at his flank, always his second in charge, despite their current problems and Peter was standing beside him, slightly in front of Isaac.

"I think we all need to agree on something," Scott said, "To protect each other. There's safety in numbers."

Derek turned to the Argents, "Well?"

Chris nodded, "We're going to protect you. We'll double our patrols."

Peter snorted beside him and Derek glared at him.

"We need to put the past behind us," Ethan spoke up, always ready to back up Scott, "Any grudges should be overlooked for now, we don't have time for drama. We need to train together, we need to be ready to fight."

"My mother always held training first thing in the morning and at dusk. We'll meet at my house then," Derek said, "I'm giving you permission to be on my territory," he looked at Chris and Scott, "For now."

"We can outnumber them," Chris said, "But they're still strong. There's about fifteen of them, counting the ones who have Cora Hale."

"We'll catch my dad and Melissa up to speed," Stiles said.

"Do you think that's a good idea? Dragging them into this?" Derek asked.

"It's their business when our lives are in danger," Stiles said simply. He was still angry at Derek. He'd scared his beta, his best friend's mate. And much as he disliked Isaac, he didn't deserve that. He already felt the protective instinct over him just because of Scott.

"Danny, Kira, you should alert your families as well," Chris said.

"I'll tell my parents," Kira nodded.

"You should tell yours," Ethan said whispered to Danny.

"Kira can do it," Danny said simply.

Ethan raised an eyebrow but continued to listen to the plan.

Isaac kept his head down most of the meeting, listening to all the plans and his mind only on his adoptive sister.

_What if we lose her too?_ Isaac thought to himself.

The meeting ended and the Argents quickly left and Scott's pack slowly did as well.

"Scott," Derek said, "I want to talk to you. Privately," he glared at the twins before they could protest.

"Guys, it's okay," Scott told them and they retreated with the rest of the pack.

"Peter, take Isaac home," Derek said.

Isaac went without protest, glancing back at Scott.

"You shouldn't have used your alpha powers on him," Scott said bluntly, "I can tell he's not used to them."

"I overreacted and I've apologized," Derek said simply, "And I just wanted to tell you that even though we're allies, that doesn't mean I'm giving you permission to be with my brother. In fact, I'm still forbidding it."

"Forbidden love is one of the best kinds," Scott said, "Ask Lydia, she says they make the best love stories."

Derek growled at him, "I mean it, McCall. We have enough going on, I don't need you messing with my brother since I know he's a target now. I'm not letting him out of my sight."

Scott just growled at him as Derek walked away, his chest already feeling the ache from being away from his mate.

* * *

Danny's mother opened the door and she yelled for her husband as soon as she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" his father demanded.

Ethan sighed, "I just want to talk...this isn't about Danny. This is a message. There are a group of rogue hunters in town. They're hunting the Hales for revenge and all the werewolves and kitsunes just for fun," he told them quickly before they could slam the door in his face, "We've allied ourselves with the Hale pack and the Argents for protection, we're going to fight them. I suggest you do the same."

They stood there, shocked looks on their faces.

"Yeah, a werewolf just wanted you to be safe," Ethan told them, "We're not all bad," he told them before going to walk off their porch and stopped, whipping around, "You know what? This is about Danny. If I didn't care about your son and wanted to hurt him, would I be here warning you right now?" he demanded, "I care about him and he misses you, but he won't admit it," he snapped, "You obviously don't miss him as much as he misses you," he said before going to walk away.

"Stop," his mother whispered, "Friday night the rest of our family is going out of town...I'll have my sister and her husband come over for dinner...I want you, Danny, Kira, and your brother to have dinner with us."

"Anna..." his father warned, "This is a bad idea."

She quickly silenced him, "Do you accept?" she asked Ethan.

Ethan took a shaky, nervous breath. He really didn't want to do this right now with everything going on but he couldn't stop the words that came out next.

"Sure, sounds like a plan. How does six o'clock sound?"

* * *

"Alright," Derek clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention, "I know you're used to relying on your weapons," he glared at the Argents, "Or your claws and fangs," he told the pack, "But what if you don't have time to get your claws out or grab your weapon?"

"A pack member will help you," Ethan said quickly.

"Wrong," Derek snapped.

"We all have more than one gun, we'd have time," Allison said.

"Even more wrong," Derek said, "You need to learn to fight without using your powers or weapons," he looked them over before shaking his head, "Watch our example. Isaac," he called.

Isaac glared at Derek and walked over, "Spar with Peter."

"No, I want you to show them," Derek said simply before trying to take a swing at him but Isaac moved out of the way.

"There are two fighting styles," Peter took over talking as the two fought, "There's brute force and then there's speed. You can't have both in this kind of battle. Isaac uses speed because he's more lithe, Derek uses brute force because he has anger management issues."

Scott couldn't take his eyes off of Isaac, ignoring Peter's voice. He was (in a word) graceful. He didn't mess up once, his body moving to miss every attack while managing to get hits in. Derek tried punching and hitting while Isaac avoided each of them and then made a final move. He ducked to miss a hit and kicked under Derek's legs, making him fall to the ground and pinned him down.

"I win," Isaac told them all before Derek flipped them over and pinned Isaac. Isaac rolled his eyes, "He always has to do that to reassure himself. Power struggles and all that," he got up and brushed himself off, "Pair up," he told them.

"Stiles, you're with me," Derek said simply.

"I was actually going to go with Scott because we have some issues-" Stiles started.

"Stiles," Derek sighed, "Please."

Scott watched them before watching his pack pair up. Lydia was with Jackson, even if they were mates, they wouldn't hold back on each other. Aiden and Ethan went together and Danny went with Kira. Erica and Boyd were together and a few of the Argents were against each other. Scott knew the majority of the Argents were brute force aside from Allison and maybe Chris (who he noticed didn't have a partner).

"Chris, Peter's open," he called.

"No, I'll be taking Isaac," Peter glared at him.

"I'm actually going to go with Scott," Isaac smirked at Peter and walked away since Derek wasn't watching him for once.

Peter glared as Chris walked over and threw the first punch.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Lydia said, crossing her arms when Jackson pinned her again, "I quit."

"Give it a rest, Lydia, this isn't all about you," Kira snapped from where she was fighting with Danny.

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"They aren't hunting you," Kira said, "They're hunting us! Not you! Even the Argents know that and care about the packs. How about you bother to care about someone but yourself? I swear you're a b-"

Jackson growled at Kira and that's when all hell broke loose.

Aiden lunged at Jackson and pinned him to the ground.

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8: Fight, Fight, Fight!

**Why Are You My Clairy?**  
**Chapter Eight: Fight, Fight, Fight!**

"STOP!" Scott yelled, pulling Jackson and Aiden apart, "What the hell is the matter with you two?"

"Control your pack, Scott," Derek said, "We don't have time for this."

Scott growled, "I'll deal with you two at home," he snapped, "Go back to sparring and everyone just _shut up_ and focus!"

Jackson growled at Aiden one last time before walking over to Lydia.

"Sorry about that," Scott told Derek before walking over to Isaac, "Hey. I'll go easy on you, okay? I-"

Isaac managed to kick his leg and put him into a head lock and whispered in his ear, "Don't go easy on me, you know I like it rough."

Scott laughed quietly and spun around, grabbing Isaac's arms, "Sorry, you're good, but I'm better."

"We'll see," Isaac laughed.

* * *

"What did you want?" Stiles sighed as they walked off into the woods. He glared when he saw Derek watching Isaac and Scott, "Focus, Derek."

"Sorry," Derek sighed, turning to him when he was sure they were out of hearing range, "All of this...knowing that you could get caught in the crossfire...I realized something."

"What?" Stiles asked quietly.

"That I can't...be without you, Stiles," Derek said, "It hurts my wolf and it hurts me. I need you and I want to protect you during this."

Stiles shook his head, "I don't need someone to protect me."

"Stiles, I want to be with you...not just sex," Derek sighed.

"Like a boyfriend?" Stiles crossed his arms.

"Like a boyfriend," Derek confirmed.

"This is insane," Stiles said, "I should hate you, y'know..."

"Probably," Derek shrugged, "But you don't."

Stiles looked around and hugged him quickly, "We're going to do this...but I want to keep it on the down low until all of this blows over."

Derek nodded, smiling slightly.

"And I have a few conditions," Stiles said, "I'm not trying to sound selfish or anything...just small things."

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to leave Isaac and Scott's relationship alone," Stiles said simply.

"You can't actually-"

"Derek," Stiles interrupted, "Your brother is happy and Scott is happy. Scott would protect Isaac with his life-"

"I would protect him with my life," Derek countered.

"Well then he would have double protection," Stiles shrugged, "Wouldn't that be better?"

Derek growled under his breath, "Fine...for now. But I'm going to be watching them."

Stiles smiled and hugged him again, "Thank you," he said and kissed him quickly, "We should get back..."

Derek wrapped his arms around him and started nuzzling his neck, "My mate," he murmured happily.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

Damn werewolves.

* * *

"I want you to come with us," Scott said after training, breathing heavily.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

They were in the house now in Isaac's room, Derek didn't seem to protest when Scott followed him up there as Isaac changed his clothes.

"We're going to talk to my mom and Stiles's dad to catch them up to speed," Scott explained, "I want you to come with me."

"You want me to meet your mother?" Isaac asked, "Why?"

"Because I love you," Scott said, "And I want everyone to know that I love you."

Isaac pursed his lips, "I have chores and stuff-"

"Isaac," Scott interrupted, "The way Derek treats you, I know you're a spoiled brat."

"Hey-"

"And I love that about you," Scott said, "And I know you don't have chores so let's go."

Isaac glared at him playfully before grabbing his jacket, "Let's go."

* * *

"I should just turn around and go home," Isaac mumbled, "They're going to hate me."

"Isaac, shut up," Stiles groaned as he knocked on the door, "You've been at it since we got in the car."

"Don't tell my mate to shut up," Scott said, "But seriously, Isaac, shut up, they'll love you. Just imagine when they meet Derek for the first time, this reaction will be mild compared to that."

"Hey," Stiles complained but the sheriff opened the door.

"Uh...hey," Scott said awkwardly, "We need to talk to you."

"I don't like the sound of that," John said, "I'm getting too old for this," he told Stiles.

"It's not time for medicare yet, dad, you're not old," Stiles shrugged, "Next year, right?"

John glared at him.

"Right, the age thing is a touchy subject," Stiles told Isaac, "He doesn't like to admit he's old."

"John, this is Isaac," Scott said quickly, "He's Derek Hale's brother."

"Nice to meet you," he shook his hand, "How do you guys know the Hales?"

"Uh...long story," Scott said, walking in the living room, "Where's mom?"

"She should be home in a few minutes, she got called into work," he said, sitting down on the couch, "Alright...let me have it."

"There's a group of hunters that wants to kill all of us and the Hales and Isaac is my boyfriend," Scott blurted out.

The sheriff groaned, "You two really need to take a vacation from being werewolves," he turned to Isaac, "Nice to meet you."

Isaac waved awkwardly.

"Does he talk?" John asked.

"Yeah, he's just nervous," Scott shrugged.

"Hey, I'm home!" Melissa called, "I saw Stiles's Jeep outside, what-" she walked in and sighed, "What did you guys do?"

"Well, we didn't do anything," Stiles said, "We just might kind of all be at risk of dying."

"Again?" Melissa demanded.

"'Again'?" Isaac looked at Scott.

"We've had a lot of problems," Scott said, "Believe me, you'd love to hear the stories sometime."

"Okay, who is this?" Melissa asked.

"Mom, this is Isaac," Scott said, "He's my mate."

"What?" Melissa asked.

"Basically the werewolf form of boyfriend," Stiles said.

Melissa sighed, "Nice to meet you, Isaac."

Isaac smiled, "You too."

"Okay," Melissa sat down beside John, "Explain everything and don't leave out any details."

* * *

"You accepted a dinner invitation from my parents?" Danny demanded, "After you went over there without telling me? They could have killed you."

"They could had tried," Ethan said, smirking.

Danny glared at him, "You do realize that if we walk out the door we're in danger of dying right now, right? We don't have time for this."

"I can see that you're unhappy, Danny," Ethan said, sighing, "You need to make amends."

"I don't want to make amends," Danny muttered, "They're never going to accept our relationship, we should just drop it."

"Danny, I'm going to dinner with them, with or without you," Ethan crossed his arms.

"You can't do that!" Danny protested.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Yes, I can."

Danny swallowed nervously, "Fine...I'll come."

"Thank you," Ethan hugged him.

"What happened to being the no drama couple?" Danny bit his lip.

"Let's forget that until all of this blows over," Ethan laughed quietly.

* * *

"So what time are you having the wedding?" Stiles asked after Isaac had left.

"We're figuring around five or six," Melissa said, "Then the reception will start at eight and go all night. Then we'll go on our honeymoon and-"

Stiles put his hands over his ears, "NO! Don't talk about that!"

"Please don't!" Scott yelled, doing the same.

"I was going to say we'll come after it!" she said, "Stop that."

"Sorry, mom," Scott laughed.

"So where did Isaac have to go?" Melissa asked.

Scott sighed, "His brother needed him home so he had to take off."

"He's a sweet kid," John said, "A little shy though."

"Yeah, he was nervous to meet you," Scott explained and then smirked, "I told him not to worry because it won't be as bad as when you meet Derek."

"Derek?" John asked, "Who's that?"

"Yeah, Stiles has a mate too," Scott said. He was still angry at Stiles for telling Derek about him and Isaac and wanted a little revenge.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled.

"I want to meet him," John said instantly.

"No," Stiles said quickly, "We don't have time for that right now."

"Well the twins have time to have dinner with Danny and Kira's family," Scott shrugged, "It wouldn't hurt Derek to come over."

"Shut up, Scott!" Stiles yelled quickly.

"Why should I?!" Scott demanded, "You went over and told Derek about me and Isaac!"

"I was trying to keep the pack safe!" Stiles yelled back.

"By getting fucked by Derek Hale?" Scott laughed bitterly.

"Hey, hey, hey," John pulled them apart just before the fight was going to get physical, "You two are supposed to be best friends, what the hell is the matter with you guys?!"

Scott pulled away from him, "You have no idea what I'm going through! None of you do!"

"Sweetie, take a deep breath," Melissa said.

"No!" Scott yelled, "I have to lead an entire pack! Aiden and Ethan are terrified that I'll go alpha on them! Lydia and Kira are always fighting over stupid things! Jackson and Aiden will kill each other if I don't pull them apart practically every five seconds! I can't be away from my mate without it hurting and I'm practically forbidden to see him!" he yelled hoarsely, his eyes filling with tears, "How am I supposed to protect everyone?! I don't even know what the hell I'm doing! And now they could all get killed!" he yelled, his eyes bright red and full of tears that were threatening to spill over by now, "On top of that you guys are getting married and my dad who abandoned me is back in town and I have no idea what he wants!" he yelled breathlessly, "So, I'm sorry if I have a problem."

"Scott," his mom said quickly, "Sweetie, it's going to be okay. Just tell us what you need and we'll help you."

"I need Isaac," Scott said hoarsely, "I just need Isaac_ right now_."

"Stiles, get Isaac here," John said, "Now."

Stiles ran off quickly, grabbing his phone.

"Come on, kid, take some deep breaths," John said, "It's all going to be okay. You're not alone in this."

Scott finally let out a harsh sob and Stiles tensed up as he walked in.

"He's on his way," Stiles said, "He's bringing Isaac over now," he sat beside Scott, "Scott, buddy, I'm sorry," he whispered, "I really am."

"It's not your fault," he said between sobs.

"You're having a panic attack," Stiles said instantly, "Take deep breaths, focus on mine. Try to get yours like this."

Scott took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes and waited for his mate.

* * *

"We've been watching them," he man said, "The kitsunes are each mates to the twin werewolves," he explained, "The beta, Isaac, from the Hale pack...he's McCall's mate. Derek's mate is the emissary from the McCall pack. There's a banshee and a werewolf together in that pack as well. We also discovered that the emissary's father is the local sheriff and McCall's father is an FBI agent."

"Well, they just sound like one big soap opera, don't they?" the leader laughed.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch!" they heard someone screaming.

"Looks like our first guest has arrives," the leader smirked, "Hello, Cora."

"Who the hell are you?" she growled, her eyes golden and her claws out as she thrashed against the men holding her.

"I'm a friend of Kate Argent's," he smirked.

Her growling got louder.

"We're here to finish the job," he told her, "Now be quiet and we might make your family's death quick."

* * *

"Scott?" Isaac called as he ran into the house, "Scott?!"

Scott got up and walked over instantly, grabbing Isaac around the waist and closing his eyes, taking in the scent of his mate. His mate was his anchor. His mate was his. He was the one thing that would always be there.

Derek stayed in the walk in area, looking around.

Stiles walked out quickly, "Thanks for bringing him," he hugged him, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Scott was...one minute we were fighting and the next he broke down."

"It's because I took his mate away from him," Derek shook his head, "It hurts a wolf...and now that I'm with you, I regret it...I regret hurting him like that. He's your friend."

"It's not all your fault," Stiles shrugged.

"Very encouraging," Derek glared at him.

Stiles smiled at him, "My dad wants to meet you, lose the leather jacket, it makes you look like a convict."

"I've done illegal stuff before," Derek shrugged.

"My father is the sheriff, that's not encouraging," he said, putting Derek's coat on the hanger, "Do you have a record?"

"No, I've never been caught for any of it," Derek sighed and then went silent when the sheriff walked out.

They stood in silence, Stiles in between them.

"Sir," Derek held out his hand, "I'm Derek Hale, Stiles's boyfriend."

"And you're a werewolf?" he asked, shaking his hand.

"Yes, sir," Derek nodded.

John crossed his arms, "And how old are you?"

"Dad," Stiles sighed, his cheeks turning red.

"I'm twenty-three," Derek said, "I'm four years older than Stiles, but I don't think that matters considering it's legal."

"Yeah, kid, I can do math," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Look, thanks for bringing Isaac over and letting Scott see him. You didn't want Isaac seeing him?"

"I used to," Derek said, watching Scott move so he and Isaac were cuddling on the couch, "But that was a mistake."

John nodded, "So he makes you happy?" he asked Stiles.

"Yeah, dad, really happy," Stiles nodded.

"What Scott said in there...about...not helping the back by getting f-" he started.

"Dad, I really think we both know you don't want the answer to that question," Stiles said.

John looked at Derek then to Stiles and nodded, "Yeah, I think that's a good idea," he said and walked back into the living room.

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9: Gone

**Why Are You My Clarity?**  
**Chapter Nine: Gone**

"Let's just forget this and turn around and go home," Danny said as Ethan pushed him towards the door with Kira and Aiden.

"No way, I already got my mom and my dad here," Kira said, "And you know how my mom is."

Ethan walked up and rang the doorbell.

Danny held Ethan's hand tightly and took a deep breath when the door opened, "Hi, mom...hi, dad."

* * *

"So where's Scott today?" Melissa asked as Stiles walked in the door the next day.

"With Isaac," Stiles said, "He didn't go to training this morning and neither did Isaac. I think Scott just needs some time to think," he leaned on the counter in the kitchen, "I didn't know things were getting this bad with him. I mean...I knew he was under stress but not this much."

"Sweetie, it's not your fault," Melissa said.

"Maybe if I hadn't been so focused on Derek and actually did my job-"

"Stiles!" she said quickly, "Stop beating yourself up over this. All that matters is that Scott is getting better and you guys are going to survive this, okay? We're going to help him."

Stiles nodded, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Your dad is in the living room waiting to talk about you know who," she smirked.

"Great," Stiles groaned and walked in.

* * *

"Scott," Isaac whispered, "I'm going to need to go home eventually...y'know, shower, change my clothes, let Derek know I'm okay. We missed training."

"Isaac, please be quiet," Scott murmured, nuzzling his neck.

Isaac sighed and rubbed Scott's back when he got on top of him, "Okay, okay."

"Isaac," Scott said, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Let's do something crazy."

* * *

"This is crazy," Danny whispered to Ethan as they sat down at the dinner table before his parents or Kira's came in, "Let's just go home."

"Danny," Ethan said, holding his hand under the table, "Calm."

Danny shook his head and went silent when they came in.

"Okay," his mother said, always the polite one, "How are we going to tell you two apart?"

"Ethan's in the blue shirt and Aiden's in the red," Kira smiled at her, "It's pretty easy if they don't wear the same clothes."

"They write with different hands, Ethan is slightly shorter, he has a freckle behind his ear that Aiden doesn't have," Danny said simply.

Aiden looked confused and leaned over to look behind his twins ear.

"Stop it," Kira laughed, holding his hand and pulling him back.

"So," Danny's father said, "What are you two going to school for?"

"Well, right now I'm undecided," Ethan shrugged, "Just going to the community college with Danny and enjoying the present."

"Danny, I thought you were going to medical school," Kira's father said, looking confused.

"I decided against it," Danny said, "It takes too long and I was thinking about going into music...I played trumpet in high school, I kind of wanted to be a music teacher."

"That's a great idea, babe," Ethan smiled.

Danny's father made an annoyed noise but he was ignored.

"I think whatever makes you happy is good, sweetie," his mother said.

"Though you could pick something a little more practical," Kira's mother said, eating her food.

"Being a teacher isn't practical? Your husband is a teacher," Danny laughed.

"Of history," she said, "Music isn't a subject."

"They teach it in school," Danny countered, "It's a subject."

"I'm taking art," Kira said quickly, trying to stop the impending fight, "I'm going to be an artist or a photographer."

Aiden smiled at her.

"These wolves have poisoned your minds," Danny's father snapped, "Do something more practical with your lives."

"Maybe you should stop agreeing so much with your wife's sister," Danny said, "It might reveal your little secret, dad."

"Danny, please don't do this," Ethan pursed his lips. He'd heard the story before from Danny, he was the only person his boyfriend ever told.

"When I was fourteen, I walked in on dad and your wonderful sister having sex," Danny told his mother bluntly, "We came over here to warn you more about the hunters but all you did was judge us."

His dad's eyes were full of rage.

"And now I know what was weighing down on me," Danny stood up, "It wasn't wanting to see my family, it was knowing your secret."

Danny's dad moved fast and pinned him in the wall, "You little-" he yelled at him, going to hit him.

Then he was suddenly pushed off and knocked in the wall by a large force. But it wasn't Ethan, it was Aiden. Instincts kicked in and he protected his brother's mate before his twin could. His eyes were bright blue and his claws were out and he was growling at Danny's father, daring him to make a move.

Then that's when Kira's mother attacked, trying to shoot electricity at Aiden. But what they least expected was for Kira to jump in front of her and counter the attack like Derek had shown her how to do at their last training session. She shot it back, directly at her mother and hitting her.

"Let's get out of here," Ethan said quickly, leading Danny out.

Aiden started to follow them out and saw Kira was frozen, staring at her mother who was on the ground.

"Kira, she isn't dead, I can hear her heartbeat, but we have to go!" Aiden said, leading her out quickly.

* * *

"So," John said, "You and Derek Hale."

"What about me and Derek?" Stiles asked.

"I want to know how far this thing has gone and how fast," he said. He wasn't asking, he was telling. And no matter how old Stiles got, he knew that tone of voice. It was the "tell me or I'll find out from someone else" voice.

Stiles sighed, "Look, dad...it's not that important and it's supernatural stuff."

"Stiles," he warned, "I'll bring out the first name and I'll use it."

"You wouldn't," Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, I would when it comes to knowing your safe," the sheriff said, "So spill, kiddo."

Stiles sighed, "We caught a trespasser on our land. It was Isaac. Derek came in as a wolf to protect him and changed back and that was the night I met him. About two days later I went over to confront him and we ended up sleeping together."

"Damnit, Stiles," he groaned.

"But then we agreed to keep our distance!" he said quickly, "But then after I found out about Scott and Isaac, I had to tell him. I went over and told him and we started making out. He was shocked about Isaac going against his wishes and scared Isaac so I left...then during training we talked and he kissed me and we're boyfriends," he blurted everything out at once.

The sheriff sighed and stared at him, "You know...I think you're right about one thing."

Stiles looked confused, "What is it?"

"I'm getting old," he said, "Too old for all of this, at least."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "So...you're okay with us? Not that I need your approval, I'm going to see him regardless," he said bluntly.

He sighed, "The guy looks like a criminal...but yeah, Stiles, I approve."

Stiles grinned, "Awesome."

* * *

Derek groaned when he heard someone knocking on his door around two in the afternoon. It was his day off again but apparently he couldn't be left alone.

"Isaac! Are you here?" Derek called.

"Yeah!" Isaac called from his room, "What's going on?"

"Someone is at the door, stay in your room until I give you the all clear," Derek told him as he walked downstairs.

"What about me?" Peter asked from the living room, "You don't want me to hide?"

"Peter, it would be a blessing if they took you," he rolled his eyes before going and opening the door and saw the sheriff, "If you're here to arrest my uncle, he did whatever you think he did."

"No, I'm here to talk to you," John said.

Derek sighed, "All clear, Isaac!" he yelled upstairs, "It's the sheriff!"

"Peter did it!" Isaac called instantly.

"No, it's for me, don't worry," Derek said, "It's Stiles's dad."

Isaac burst out laughing.

"Don't make me come up there!" Derek growled at him and he went silent.

"I want to talk to you about Stiles," John said.

"Of course you do," Derek said, leading him inside, "Peter, get out."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Now where do you expect me to go?"

"Go bother Isaac, I need to talk to him about Stiles," Derek said, sitting down on the couch.

"Fine," Peter said, walking upstairs, "Oh, dear nephew."

"GET OUT, PETER!" Isaac screamed.

John sat down on the chair across from Derek and raised an eyebrow.

"He'll be fine," Derek said, wincing when he heard a crash, "So what did you need?"

"I want to know if you're putting my son in danger," the sheriff said, "With these hunters around...I don't want him mixed up in this."

"Well, sheriff, I hate to break it to you, but he's the emissary of Scott's pack," Derek shrugged.

"I know that," John said.

Derek sighed, "Then he's already in danger. But I can assure you I'm going to do everything in my power to protect him and so will both the packs."

John groaned, "You really care about him, don't you?"

"Werewolves mate for life," Derek said, like it was an answer.

"Great," John sighed.

"Do you want me to call you dad?" Derek smirked.

"Don't push it," John glared at him.

Isaac walked downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Derek demanded when he saw he had his jacket on.

"Scott is taking me for a ride," Isaac said, grabbing his shoes.

Derek growled.

"Oh my God, his dirt bike, Derek!" Isaac yelled, "A ride on his dirt bike!"

There was the sound of a motor revving outside.

"Can I go now?" Isaac sighed.

"You better be wearing a helmet," he growled at him.

Isaac rolled his eyes, "Yes, Derek," he said and walked out.

"You're protective over him, aren't you?" John asked.

"Yeah, I am," Derek shrugged, "He's my brother."

"I was the one on scene that day, you know," John said, "I arrested his dad and put him in prison."

"I know," Derek said, "I was with my mother while she did the paperwork."

"He really doesn't remember anything?" John asked.

Derek shook his head, "He was really young, I didn't think he would remember anything."

John nodded, "That's good, he doesn't need those memories."

Derek looked down, pursing his lips, "The guy still alive in there?"

"Yeah, he is," John said, "I'm not really in charge of the prison, but last I heard he is. He's in for life for what he did to him."

"Good," Derek said, "Don't ever let him get out."

John's radio went off in his pocket and his phone rang at the same time.

John answered his phone, "Hello?"

Derek sensed the anxiety that filled his body, "What is it?" he demanded instantly, "Sheriff?"

"Stiles is missing," John said.

"What?" Derek demanded, his eyes turning red.

"Lydia said he didn't show up at school and then wasn't at home. I saw him this morning and then he left. He's not answering his phone," John was up, going out the door.

"I'm coming with you," Derek said quickly, "Give me a ride," he grabbed his coat, "PETER! STILES IS MISSING!"

"So?" Peter groaned.

"PETER, LET'S GO, YOU'RE COMING TOO!" Derek yelled.

Peter walked downstairs, "I really don't like you sometimes."

"Shut up, Peter," Derek growled, getting in the front seat of the cop car and Peter got in the back.

"This brings back memories," Peter said, looking around the back of the car, "High school days. I got arrested for public indecency once, I really do blame-"

"Shut up, Peter!" the sheriff and Derek yelled at the same time.

* * *

"Danny went up to take a shower," Ethan said, walking downstairs, "He's really tired after all of that."

Aiden nodded, "Yeah, Kira is kind of quiet. I think using her powers took a lot out of her."

"Scott left a note, he went out with Isaac. Stiles said this morning that he was going to talk to his dad before classes, we must have missed him after school. Lydia and Jackson probably went off somewhere," Ethan rolled his eyes, sitting beside his twin, "We can't...get arrested for that, right?"

Aiden shook his head, "They won't tell."

"Why?" Ethan looked confused.

"Because they know what we're capable of now. We have more power than them," Aiden said, going into the living room and sitting beside Kira, "Are you okay?"

Kira nodded, "Yeah, just tired and...really pissed."

Aiden smiled slightly, "That's expected," he said and then looked confused.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"Hey, Ethan?" Aiden called.

"Yeah?" Ethan peeked out from the kitchen.

Aiden stood up, "I thought you said Danny was getting a shower."

"Yeah, he was," Ethan listened.

"Why don't I hear the shower on then?" Aiden asked.

Ethan's eyes flashed blue and he took off running upstairs, "DANNY?!" he yelled.

Aiden listened and there was no answer. "Shit," he whispered and ran upstairs with Kira.

"He's gone," Ethan said as soon as they got there, "There's different scents all over our room. Call Scott...someone took Danny."

* * *

"This is amazing!" Isaac called over the sound of the engine as they drove down the road.

"I know, I saved up a bunch of money for this thing!" Scott laughed, "Didn't Derek tell you to wear a helmet?"

"Shouldn't you be wearing one too?" Isaac laughed and held onto him tighter, hiding his face in his shoulder, "Besides, we're werewolves. It would heal right up...just don't crash."

"I wouldn't crash with you," Scott grinned and went faster.

Isaac closed his eyes tightly, "Speed limit, Scott."

"I-" Scott was cut off when he went to glance back at Isaac and saw a car, "How long has that car been following us?"

"Uh...I don't know," Isaac looked confused and looked back, focusing on the person but his vision was messed up by the lights shining on the car.

"I think we need to go a different way," Scott said, sounding suspicious and he made a quick turn into the woods.

"Shit, Scott, they're following," Isaac swallowed.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of this," Scott said, "This is the way back to Derek's. He'll be there and we'll be fine," he said, speeding up, "Hold on, Isaac."

Isaac held onto him tightly, hiding his face.

There was a loud gunshot.

"Shit," Scott said, "Keep your head down," he said as they got to the Hale house, "His car is here, don't worry," he said, not bothering to put the kick stand on his bike, he just turned it off and practically threw it on the ground as he and Isaac ran into the house.

"Derek?!" Isaac yelled as they ran into the house and Scott locked the door, "DEREK?!" he listened, "Scott, he isn't here and neither is Peter," he said, running upstairs and searching, "DEREK?! PETER?!" he ran downstairs again, "They're not here."

"It doesn't look like there was any struggle and all the scents are normal. No fear or anxiety..." Scott trailed off.

They both jumped when someone pounded on the door.

"Isaac...is there any other doors in the house?" Scott asked. His phone rang and he sighed when he saw it was Ethan and quickly hit ignore, focused on the people at the door.

"There's a door in the kitchen," Isaac said, running in and froze when he saw two met standing there.

"Isaac-" Scott ran in after him and froze when he saw the two men had managed to grab Isaac and his mate was struggling as a gun was pressed to his head.

"McCall, I suggest you come with us," he said, "Or I'll kill him right here."

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10: Recovered Memories

**Trigger Warning for this chapter: **Flashback scene of abuse, Isaac's repressed memories are recovered. Due to a head injury he suffered right before he was adopted and because of his young age, the memories were never recovered. Derek, Cora, and Peter knew of the trauma it could cause and didn't want them recovered. Peter was the only one (aside from Chris) who knew the actual story.

* * *

**Why Are You My Clarity?**  
**Chapter Ten: Recovered Memories**

"I told you to stay still," the man growled at Isaac and punched him in the stomach.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Scott yelled as they were drug into a warehouse.

"Don't hurt him!" a girl yelled.

"I think he'll be the best to break," a man walked out. He was older than most of them with glasses.

Isaac stared at him, "Who are you?" he choked out and another man hit him.

"Shut the fuck up," the other growled, "You don't get to talk."

Scott was growling and thrashing against the three hunters holding him down, "LET HIM GO!"

A man chained Isaac's hands to the ceiling and punched him again.

The door opened to the warehouse and another man appeared.

"We have the fox outside, but he's putting up a fight," he reported, "They're on their way with the human."

"Well get him in here," he snapped at him.

"What?" Scott demanded, "Who did you take?!" he yelled, "Why do you want my pack?!"

"Well we want the Hales to finish my friend's job," the man said, "And we want your pack for some fun."

Scott growled as they brought Danny (who was now unconscious) in, "What did you do to him?!" he screamed.

"We just gave him something to shut him up," he rolled his eyes, "Calm down."

"Don't hurt them," Scott growled, struggling against the chains they tied him up to.

"Scott, I'm okay," Isaac said hoarsely, "Calm down."

"You're hurt," Scott growled, his eyes red, "They hurt you. Isaac, your head is bleeding."

"I'm okay, Scott, it doesn't even hurt that bad," Isaac whispered, "It's already healing."

"Shut up," the guy growled and hit him again.

Isaac started struggling.

"Oh, poor Isaac," the man smirked, "You don't remember me?"

"Wh-What?" Isaac looked confused.

"That's not very nice, Isaac," he man growled, "You don't even remember your own father."

* * *

Kira knocked on the door rapidly, "Please, open up!" she yelled, Aiden and Ethan running up behind her.

Danny's father opened the door, "What the hell is going on?! It's late!"

"Uncle Daniel," Kira said, breathing heavily, "I know we're not the people you want to see right now, but Danny's been taken."

"Taken? By who?" Danny's mother asked, walking over quickly.

"Hunters," Kira said, "The group we told you about. They took Stiles, Scott, and Isaac too! You have to help us! Please, he's your son."

Ethan stared at Danny's parents, waiting for an answer.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where they might be?" Melissa whispered.

"No," Lydia said, "But the sheriff is tracking Stiles's phone right now."

She nodded, going silent.

Jackson took a deep breath and tried not to sound insensitive, "He's going...to be okay. He has to be."

She took a deep breath, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Lydia shook her head, "No, not right now. But as soon as we know, you'll know."

* * *

"Hey, watch it!" Stiles yelled as they drug him into the warehouse. He had a black eye and a few forming bruises on his face and neck.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled from where he was chained up, pulling against the chains more but didn't get free.

"So I'm guessing that's the emissary," the man, Isaac's father, said, "That's the alpha, that's the fox, and I'm guessing my son is the mate," he smirked, "What a role you've taken on."

"You aren't my father," Isaac growled.

"Really?" he asked, "Well, you know you're adopted," he smirked, "How do you know I'm not?"

"Because...I don't remember," Isaac swallowed, trying to get his arms free and only got one of the hunters punching him in the face while Scott growled loudly.

"You don't remember anyone as your father, do you, Isaac?" he asked.

"I-I remember my father...the one who adopted me," Isaac swallowed, staring at Scott.

"Focus on me," the man growled, grabbing his chin and making him look him in the eyes, "What do you remember before you were found in the woods?"

"I-I don't remember anything!" Isaac stuttered.

"Ridiculous," he growled, "You're a disgrace, as always. But I have someone here who is going to help you remember."

A man walked in, wearing a hood so none of them could see his face, "I'm going to need him on the ground for this, I can't have him squirming around...unless you want him paralyzed."

The leader nodded to two of the men and they unlocked the chains Isaac was stuck in and let him fall to the ground.

"What's going on?" Stiles whispered to Scott once the men had chained their hands together around the pillar.

"The guy says he's Isaac's father," Scott whispered.

"Do you believe that?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head, "No clue, I've never heard much about him."

"Derek hasn't told me much, just that Isaac doesn't member anything before he was adopted," Stiles whispered, "Apparently when they found him, his head was bashed in, but he was alive."

"Shit, with what?" Scott whispered.

"A baseball bat," Stiles said, keeping his voice down, "The Argents thought that someone else had wounded him and then a wolf found him and left him there. Apparently it was a nice wolf because the wolf who found him had saved his life. Without the bite, he would have died."

"Hey!" a hunter yelled and walked over, grabbing Stiles by the front of his shirt and jerking him around, "Stop talking."

Scott started growling and his eyes turned red.

The man smirked and dropped Stiles and slapped Scott across his face, "Down, boy."

Scott's growling got louder as the man walked away.

"Is Danny okay?" Stiles whispered as soon as he was sure they were over with the group of men around Isaac. He looked across the room at their unconscious friend.

"They said they drugged him, but that's it," Scott swallowed, "That's what they said they did, at least."

"And the girl beside him?" Stiles asked, looking at the girl who was now unconscious as well. The men had put a needle in her arm after she wouldn't quiet down and kept trying to get away.

"Cora Hale," Scott said, "Isaac's sister."

"What are you doing?!" Isaac yelled suddenly, getting their attention again, they saw three men holding Isaac down and the man in the hood had his claws out.

"A werewolf," Scott growled, "They have a _werewolf_ on their side?" he demanded.

Isaac cried out when the man put his claws in the back of his neck and closed his eyes tightly as the memories started to come back.

* * *

"We have help!" Aiden yelled as they ran into the house, "We have Kira and Danny's parents!"

"What do you have so far?" Danny's father demanded.

"We're looking for their hide out," Jackson said, "And the sheriff is tracking Stiles's cell phone down at the station."

"That's it?!" he demanded.

Derek walked in, slamming the door, "Alright, everyone shut up," he growled at them all, "Your alphas gone, I'm in charge now."

The twins started to growl at him and Derek growled back, his eyes red. Their wolves quickly backed down and they ducked their heads.

"Stiles is my mate and he is your emissary," Derek growled, "We're getting them back. All of them," he put a paper on the table as the Argents came in, "Stilinski tracked Stiles's cell phone to this location. But we can't go charging in there. We have no idea what they're capable and they could kill one of them if they feel threatened."

"We're going to need a plan," Chris said.

"I think Derek and I can take care of this, Argent," Peter said, walking in, "My nephew's life is on the line, I don't want you screwing it up."

"Peter, let's talk outside," Chris snapped, "Allison, you take over planning with Derek," he told her before walking outside.

* * *

Peter growled and followed him to the porch on the back porch of the McCall's house, "What do you want?" he snapped.

"I swore to you the day I found out about my father being a hunter that I would protect your family," Chris said, "You laughed at the time but I meant it."

Peter laughed bitterly, "Then you let your sister burn my family alive!" he yelled.

"I didn't know, Peter!" Chris yelled at him, "I. Didn't. Know! Why won't you believe me?!" he demanded, "I was out with you when it happened. I had just dropped you off and it happened right after that."

"Yeah, and if I hadn't been out with you, I could have found out what they were planning!" Peter yelled, "That's why I'm so worried Isaac will make the same mistakes I did. I got too close to you too fast when I found out you were my mate, Chris. And I could have prevented everything from happening."

"It's not your fault," Chris said, getting closer to him, "What happened was never your fault. It was Kate's...that was it."

Peter shook his head.

"I should have been there when you woke up," Chris whispered, "But my father took us away so fast after that...you didn't wake up for two years, Peter."

Peter took a deep breath, "And you think I don't know that, Chris? The day I woke up, I found out almost my entire family was dead. That my nephews and niece were the only ones left. I needed you."

"And I'm sorry...I tried, Peter, I swear I did," Chris said, "We were in another country. I needed to come back, I knew you needed me. But then everything with Victoria-"

Peter started growling.

"They manipulated me. It was arranged, she knew it and I didn't. I wanted you, Peter. I never loved her like I love you," Chris whispered, "And I'm going to do whatever it takes to get your niece and nephew back safe."

"You said love," Peter said, "Not past tense."

"Not past tense," Chris confirmed before kissing him. He didn't move until Peter made the move to kiss back. He wanted to be sure.

Peter kissed back instantly, running his hands through Chris's hair.

"Peter, we're-" Derek said when he walked outside and froze.

They pulled away, breathing heavily.

Peter looked at Derek, "Let's go find our family," he said before walking back inside.

Derek growled as Chris walked in the house also, "Let's have no more mistakes, Argent."

"There won't be," Chris said and walked inside.

* * *

"Isaac?" Scott whispered, "Isaac?!"

"What's happening?" Danny asked from across the room, waking up more and more.

Isaac was lying on the ground, his hands on his head and he was growling.

"I think you might remember me now," his father smirked, "You remember, don't you, Isaac?"

_"You worthless piece of shit," his father yelled, delivering hit after hit to his small body._

_"No, daddy, stop," he whimpered._

_"You're the reason they died!" he yelled, "It was all you. Don't call me daddy, you aren't my son," he said, throwing him into the wall and grabbed him by his hair, "Get up!" he yelled at him, "You're going in the basement."_

_"No, please, no," he screamed as he father drug him down the stairs and shoved him into the freezer._

_After what felt like hours, the door was finally opened. But it wasn't his father, like he was expecting. It was a man he didn't know at the time, but now he knew him._

_It was his Uncle Peter._

_"Wh-Who are you?" his small voice squeaked._

_"I'm going to help you," he said. He was different than he remembered. He was a teenager. "I shouldn't be doing this, but I smelled fear and pain. You can't tell anyone you know who I am," he said, picking him up, walking upstairs out of the basement._

_Isaac looked at him with wide eyes when he saw his father asleep on the floor. Well, at the time he thought he was asleep, but now he knew he was obviously unconscious._

_"Don't worry about him, I called the police, he's never going to hurt you again," Peter said, walking out into the woods._

_"It's scary out here," he whispered._

_"I know," Peter said, "But it's going to be okay now. You won't ever be hurt again."_

_Isaac hid his face when Peter approached another teen with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a gun in his belt, which Isaac eyed nervously and hid his face in Peter's shirt, feeling safe for the first time since his brother left them. Isaac never did like guns, his father always had one on the wall. And even at his young age, he always thought one day his father might use it on him. He felt safe with the teen that was holding him. Then again, he would feel safe with anyone except his father at this age._

_"So this is him?" the other asked, "This is what you smelled?"_

_"Yes," Peter said, "Chris, we have to help him, we-"_

_"Who the hell are you?!" a man yelled._

_Isaac yelped when he heard his father's voice and saw him walk out with a baseball bat, one Isaac saw only when his father thought there was intruders outside. Which, now that he thought about it, there kind of was._

_"You're hurting your own son!" Peter put him down, "Stay right here with Chris, okay? He's not going to hurt you," he growled at Mr. Lahey, "What the hell would possess you to do this?"_

_"I've had just about enough of you," he raised the bat to swing._

_"No," Isaac squeaked out and ran over, hugging Peter's leg, "He's going to help me, don't hurt him," he whimpered and his father swung the bat, but not at Peter. He hit Isaac in the head with the metal baseball bat and took off running._

_"Shit," Chris ran over, "What do we do?"_

_"Kid," Peter said, "Wake up. Kid, wake up, please," he begged._

_Isaac could hear him but it was so hard to open his eyes, he was in so much pain. He felt like he couldn't move, couldn't breathe._

_"Peter, he's not..." Chris swallowed, "He's too young, a hit like this..."_

_"I'm changing him," Peter blurted out._

_"PETER!" Chris said, "You just became an alpha, you can't-"_

_"You want me to let an innocent child die?" Peter demanded._

_Chris swallowed and took a deep breath, "Do it fast."_

_Isaac's vision went black._

* * *

_The memory switched and the vision was blurry at first, but he heard voices and he was lying on the ground now. He couldn't move or hardly see Chris or Peter talking._

_"I can't get caught doing this, Chris...I just became an alpha, they won't let me take a child in without losing trust in me," Peter said quickly, "I need you to call your family out, say you want to go on patrol. Find him, okay? Then bring him to us since he's been bitten, just suggest it."_

_"Peter...this is starting to get out of hand," Chris whispered._

_"After this, it will all be over," Peter said, putting his hands on his shoulders, "I'm sorry about all of this...I couldn't...I felt horrible, I could **feel** the kid's pain."_

_"Do you even know his name?" Chris whispered._

_"Isaac," Peter said, "It's Isaac Lahey."_

_Chris nodded, "And the police are on their way to the house?"_

_"Yeah, I know what they'll find if his father hasn't been back to the house," Peter said, "But I'll make sure we get a lawyer right on it, we'll take care of him. Please, we can't screw this up. If we slip up just a little bit, your father will find out we know each other and he'll never let me see you again."_

_Chris swallowed and nodded, "I'll see you in a while, I'll take care of him, I promise."_

_Peter nodded, "I know this is confusing...and I'm sorry," he kissed him deeply before he took off running._

_"Okay, buddy," Chris said once he was gone and picked him up, "Hey, look at that," he smiled, "You're coming around, aren't you?"_

_Isaac made a small noise and put his head on his shoulder._

_"Looks like you're all healed up," he said, checking his head and nothing was there except dried up blood, "It's completely gone," he took a deep breath, taking out his phone, "Peter is going to give you a good life. The Hales are good people, I promise."_

_Isaac didn't understand what he was saying at that age. He was just three years-old, turning four in two weeks, when everything happened. He just curled closer to Chris as he heard him have a quick conversation with someone then he hung up._

_"Get some rest, buddy," Chris said, "It's all going to be okay now."_

* * *

Memories continued to flash. Meeting the Hales, learning from Talia, paperwork, court cases, his father being taken away in handcuffs, curling up to Derek in the middle of the night when he got a nightmare he didn't understand, a check up with the man named Deaton, talk of repressed memories. It was all enough to make him back up from the man in front of him with his eyes bright gold, growling at him.

"Stay away from me," Isaac growled, "Don't touch me."

His father grabbed him by his hair, just like in the memory, "Shut up when I'm talking to you," he put the gun to his head, "This time I'll finish the job."

Suddenly, Cora was up and hit the man over the head with a pipe, "Karmas a bitch," she growled and then helped Isaac up, "Are you okay?"

Isaac fell back down, a dazed look on his face. It was too much, his mind was in overload.

"Get me free!" Scott was yelling, "Isaac, what's the matter? Isaac?!"

Danny was suddenly out of the chains as well. Cora had managed to get out because of the hunter's own stupidity. The ones who chained them up were obviously inexperienced ones or they just did it with shaky hands because Cora was trying to attack them. He looked around and saw that Cora had knocked out the other hunters and stole the keys to the handcuffs Danny was stuck with.

She threw him the set of keys, "Get them out, I need to help my brother."

Danny quickly ran over to Stiles and Scott, "What's happening to him?"

"I don't know," Stiles said, "But I think we need to get him to Deaton."

Scott quickly ran over to Isaac as soon as he was free, practically pushing Cora out of the way, "Isaac, babe, what's happening?" he asked quickly, "Isaac, please, focus on me."

"Don't hurt me," Isaac whimpered, "Please, please, please, don't-"

"Isaac, it's me, Scott," Scott said quickly, "It's me."

"DEREK!" Isaac yelled like the day they first met him, "DEREK! HELP!"

"We need to get out of here before they wake up," Danny said urgently and helped Scott get Isaac up.

Cora was already cuffing the hunters, "The Argents can take care of them. They broke the code, I know they'll be around."

"She's kind of badass," Stiles whispered.

"Stiles, focus," Scott said quickly, trying to keep a hold on Isaac who was still trying to squirm away.

* * *

"Okay, let's get going," Derek said, opening the door and froze when he saw a man with sunglasses standing there, "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"I heard about your little...problem," the man said, "I'd like to tell you that this is an experienced group of hunters and you're going to need some help," he lied, "My pack and I are here to offer our services."

Derek growled, "Who are you?" he asked.

"They all me Deucalion," he said, "And my pack, Kali and Ennis, are willing to help you, free of charge."

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11: The Grand Finale

**Trigger Warning for this chapter: **More mentions of Isaac's abuse and there's a few deaths...

* * *

**Why Are You My Clarity?**  
**Chapter Eleven: The Grand Finale**

"Why should I trust you?" Derek demanded, "I've never even-"

"Derek, I thought we were-" Ethan froze when he walked out.

"Ethan," Deucalion said, "So nice to see you again."

Derek studied Ethan. His heart rate picked up, there was goosebumps on his skin, his body temperature even went down. It was fear that entered Ethan. Pure fear. Even if the other wolf wasn't a part of his pack, a protective instinct immediately filled Derek. This was Stiles's pack and Stiles cared about all of them.

Aiden came out when he felt what his twin was feeling and started growling, pulling Ethan behind his back, "Deucalion," he growled.

"You know him?" Derek demanded.

"He's an alpha," Aiden said, "The alpha of our old pack before Scott took us in," his eyes widened when he saw Kali, "How did you-"

"You two left me," she growled, her eyes turning red, "You two idiots left me half-dead in the forest!" she screamed at them.

"K-Kali, we didn't know!" Ethan started to defend himself quickly, "We thought you were dead! We really thought-"

"Shut up," Kali growled at him, "You idiots were so concerned with your own safety that you betrayed your own pack!"

"IT WASN'T A PACK, KALI!" Aiden yelled, "It was one guy with a bunch of power and it didn't matter that he were alphas. You three hurt us on a daily basis. You abused me and my brother," he said, his eyes turning blue.

"You're pathetic," Kali spat.

"I'm just here to offer my services, not to start a fight," Deucalion smirked, "Kali, calm down. Ethan and Aiden aren't a threat anymore."

"Do you trust him?" Derek asked, "He just offered to help us fight the hunters. He knows them, he said they're experienced."

"No, I don't trust him," Aiden growled, "He hurt us."

Derek started growling, "We don't need your help then."

"Wait," Chris walked out, "We need all the help we can get, Derek. Even if we can't trust him, we have to try."

"What do you want in return?" Ethan snapped.

"Nothing," Deucalion said, "We were simply coming through Beacon Hills and heard of this...problem."

"We don't have time for this," Chris said, "Let's get going."

"Stay away from me and my brother," Aiden growled at Deucalion as they walked out.

* * *

"DEATON!" Scott yelled as they walked in, "HELP!"

Deaton rushed out quickly from the back, "Scott, what's going on?"

"It's Isaac," Scott swallowed, "My mate. Something's happening to him."

Stiles and Danny quickly pulled Isaac into the back and made him sit on the table.

"Isaac, I need you to listen to me and take a deep breath," Deaton said and froze when he saw the claw marks in the back of his neck.

"Deaton? What is it?" Danny asked.

"It's a common werewolf tactic. It can be used to take away memories...or recover them," Deaton said, looking at the marks on the back of his neck.

Isaac flinched when he touched him.

"Scott, come over here," Deaton said.

Scott took a deep breath and walked over, trying to ignore the way Isaac's eyes were darting around the room like he was expecting to be attacked at any moment.

"Take his hand and start to take the pain, he needs to heal," Deaton told him, "I don't want to break anything to trigger the process, it might make his panic worse. Instincts we'll take over and he'll start running."

Scott quickly grabbed Isaac's hand and watched as his veins turn black, "Isaac, please, calm down. It's Scott...it's your mate, remember?"

Isaac took a few deep breaths, "Scott...wh-what..."

"Everything is okay," Scott told him, "You're going to get through this. Everything is okay," he kept repeating, his eyes turning red.

Isaac closed his eyes for a moment and then his eyes reacted to Scott's, turning gold.

* * *

"This is the place," Derek said, looking around and watching Deucalion closely. The twins were with him also because they were always with Scott, always there to back him up.

Ethan and Aiden were close together as they walked beside Derek.

"I don't hear any fighting inside," Deucalion said, "Well, it seems my services weren't even needed at all then," he smirked.

"What-" Derek started to growl.

Suddenly, Ethan was grabbed away from him by Ennis and he had his claws on his neck.

"No!" Aiden yelled, growling when Derek held him back.

"You getting captured won't help us," Derek growled in his ear.

Ethan was trying to get away.

"I'm going to need both of them, Derek," Deucalion said, "Actually...I'm going to need both of them to be alphas again. Aiden, kill him."

"What?" Aiden growled, "No."

"Kill him or I'll kill your brother," Deucalion smirked.

* * *

Chris and Peter ran into the warehouse and looked around.

"Dad," Allison ran in after him and froze.

"Get us out of here!" one of the hunters yelled, "Those wolves are insane, they cuffed us to these poles."

Peter growled when he saw Isaac's dad, "Chris, look."

Chris froze when he saw him and laughed at the hunter, "Don't give me that line of crap," he walked over to Mr. Lahey, "How did you get out?" he demanded.

"Your sister, Kate," he smirked, "I knew her from a while back. She got me out right before she died."

Peter walked up to him and kneeled down, his claws out, "Where is my niece and nephew?" he demanded.

"Peter," Chris warned.

"No clue, he ran out with his freak friends," he smirked.

"Is he hurt?" Peter growled, his eyes turning blue.

"Peter!" Chris warned, his voice getting louder.

"I just gave him his memories back," he smirked, "That's what he needed. And I might have gotten a few hits in there. So much for your empty promises to never let me hurt him again-"

Time practically slowed in Chris and Allison's eyes. Lydia hid her face in Jackson's shoulder as soon as she knew what was going to happen. Jackson closed his eyes tightly.

Peter slashed Mr. Lahey's throat with his claws, killing him on the spot.

* * *

"Let him go," Aiden was growling, "Don't touch him."

Deucalion walked up to Ethan and put his claws on his throat with Ennis, "Kill him or I'll kill your brother," he repeated.

"Why?" Aiden growled.

"I need you both to be alphas again," Deucalion said, "Or you'll be of no use to me."

Ethan growled at Ennis, trying to struggle and winced when the claws dug deeper into his neck, "How do you think I'll become an alpha again? He'll have me kill you or Kali, he knows we have more power. We're a higher ranking than you."

Ennis growled at him and spun him around, ready to hit him.

Ethan smirked, "I learned a little more training with the Hales," he told him before sinking his claws into his chest, right around his heart and took out a knife.

"You're using hunter's tools," Ennis growled, his hand over the wound, "You're a traitor."

"No, I'm smart," he said before slashing his throat. As soon as Deucalion tried to grab him, his instincts kicked in and he slashed his throat with his claws then turned to Kali, "Run," he told her simply, his eyes going from blue to red.

Kali ran as fast as she could, not looking back at them once.

"Ethan," Aiden breathed out, "Derek, let me go, now," he growled.

Derek let him go, in shock.

Aiden ran over to him, "Ethan?"

"We're finding Danny," he growled.

"Ethan, your eyes are red and you just killed two alphas," Aiden swallowed, "You need to calm down, man..."

"We'll take care of it later," Ethan snapped, running inside.

Aiden sent Derek a look and quickly followed his brother.

"They aren't here," Lydia whispered.

"What's going on?" Derek demanded, running over to where they were standing.

"Peter killed that hunter," Allison whispered.

"That's not just any hunter," Chris said, "That was Isaac's dad...and as far as I'm concerned, he deserved it. We're going to say it was an animal attack," Chris said, taking the cuffs off of Mr. Lahey, his hands shaking slightly, "

"He said he gave Isaac his memories back," Peter said, "We need to find them."

"I'll call the police," Chris said, "Let the rest of the hunters rot in jail for kidnapping. I bet the town won't take kindly to the men who kidnapped the _sheriff's son_."

"Where would Scott take them if someone was hurt?" Derek asked.

"Deaton," Lydia said quickly, "He usually takes care of any injuries we have."

"Do you know him?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, he used to help our pack," Derek said, "Let's go."

* * *

Scott was sitting with Isaac in the corner of the room, rubbing Isaac's back.

"They never told me," Isaac whispered, closing his eyes, "They...I was abused...my dad killed me."

"He didn't kill you if you're alive now," Stiles commented.

They glared at him.

"Just saying," Stiles said, "He _tried_ to kill you."

Isaac closed his eyes tightly and Scott glared at Stiles.

"They didn't tell me," Isaac said, "They wanted me to forget. My entire life has been a lie."

"No, it hasn't," Stiles said, "Your life wouldn't have been any different, Isaac. You just would have remembered what you had to deal with."

"What did you see?" Scott asked, "When he gave you your memories back?"

"My dad beating me," Isaac whispered, "And the man who changed me."

"Who was it?" Stiles asked.

"Peter," Isaac swallowed, "My uncle was the one who saved me with Chris Argent. My father came out after he got me out of the house and I tried to protect Peter. My father hit me over the head with a bat. I was so young...I wouldn't have been able to live with my injuries, I don't need medical training to know that. Chris and Peter fought about it before they finally agreed to change me," he swallowed, "He didn't want anyone to know, so he ran off. He told Chris to act like he found me with his family on patrol and it's just a bunch of flashes of different things from there. I met Talia, they got custody of me, my father getting put in prison..." he swallowed and put his head on Scott's shoulder.

"You're going to need to come back here tomorrow," Deaton said, putting stitches on a cut on Danny's side, "You may be able to heal fast, but I need to make sure it healed properly."

"Do you have a phone?" Stiles asked as Deaton checked the bruises on his face, "I need to call my dad and let the pack know where we are...they might still be searching."

"Yes, Danny can call though," Deaton said, "There doesn't look to be any breaks," he said, looking at the bruises on his face and neck, "Someone tried to strangle you?"

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly cooperating with them," Stiles shrugged.

"Deaton!" they heard someone yelled from outside, "Please say you've seen-" Derek walked in and froze, looking back and forth between Isaac and Stiles.

"I really suggest seeing your mate first," Isaac said, his eyes still closed and his head on Scott's shoulder.

Derek swallowed and walked over to Stiles, making Deaton move out of the way and he looked at the bruises on his face and neck, "Who did it?"

"One of the hunters, but Derek-"

"I'm going to kill them. When they're arrested, I want you to tell me which one did it and I'm going to kill them," Derek growled, his eyes red.

"Derek, you need to calm down," Deaton said, glancing at Isaac who had started shaking slightly.

"We're not done," Derek told Stiles before running over to Isaac.

Scott growled and bared his teeth, holding onto his mate tightly. His instincts were still trying to calm down from seeing Isaac and members of his pack hurt and getting kidnapped. His wolf was restless and ready to attack and Derek was the closest person. The person who touched his emissary and was trying to touch his mate.

Derek let out a low growl at him.

Isaac opened his eyes, "Scott, it's okay," he told him quickly.

Scott stopped growling but didn't release his hold on Isaac.

"Scott, go see Stiles," Isaac whispered.

Scott swallowed and kissed him deeply before getting up and walking over to Stiles.

Derek sat on the floor beside Isaac.

"Where are the others?" Isaac asked quietly.

"Outside," Derek said, "They're restless and they want to see Scott...and Peter wants to see you and Cora. But I told them you guys might need some space for a few minutes."

"My dad...you knew what he did to me," Isaac swallowed, "And I had head trauma...even if it healed, I never remembered. You never told me. I knew I was adopted but I didn't know-"

Derek pursed his lips, "I know you're angry...but what we did was in your best interest. Isaac, what you went through...it went beyond abuse, it was torture. At the hands of your father on top of that. It could have destroyed your mind at that age. We thought about telling you," he explained, "But you were so happy around us...we didn't want to ruin it."

"I remembered a lot of things...about the first week I was with you guys...things I didn't remember before," Isaac smiled slightly, "I remembered not understanding the nightmares and wondering why I was getting hurt in them but eventually they just went away...I remembered crawling into bed with either you, Peter, or Laura...sometimes mom and dad but usually you."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you liked to cuddle. You were a pain in the ass on school nights when I had to get up in the morning."

Isaac laughed quietly, "I remember you smiling."

Derek just snorted, "Whatever," he said and then looked down, suddenly interested in the floor.

"I'm not angry with you, Derek," Isaac sighed, "I know you think I am...but I'm not, okay?"

Derek looked up.

"I know what you did was for me," Isaac said, "But you could have told me when I was older."

Derek sighed, "I'm sorry, Isaac."

Isaac took a deep breath and hugged him quickly.

"Where's Cora?" Derek asked against his shoulder.

"In the other room, resting. Deaton has a cot in there and she was tired. She didn't have as many injuries. I think Stiles is the worst. I've almost healed up already. Scott didn't get hardly any...I think they were planning on keeping us until the full moon and hunting us like some kind of game," Isaac explained.

Derek shook his head, "Well, they'll never get away with that now," he looked over at Scott and Stiles and saw Scott's veins were black and he was holding onto Stiles's arm.

"Derek," Isaac said quickly, "He's okay."

Derek took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm going to see Cora...you'll be okay here?"

Isaac nodded, "Yeah, go. She'll be happy to see you."

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she'll be her version of happy," Isaac smiled at him.

Derek smiled and ran into the other room, his hand brushing Stiles's arm as he walked into the room.

"Okay, enough," Stiles said after a while, pulling his arm away from Scott, "Let the pack in."

Isaac managed to sit up, realizing what Stiles had been doing. He kept his pack outside until he was in less pain, knowing they would be able to sense if he was.

Deaton took a deep breath and he watched everyone hurry inside, most of them crowding around Scott and Stiles. Except Ethan who ran over to Danny and hugged him tightly, hiding his face in his shoulder. Isaac could hear muffled apologies coming from his mouth. The others were demanding to know what happened from Scott and Stiles, the room getting loud until Erica yelled.

"SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!" she screamed and everyone went silent, "Let them talk."

"Well, I was walking to class from my dad's when the hunters grabbed me," Stiles said, "So it's no one's fault, in advance," he looked them over and crossed his arms, trying not to wince when he did, "They knocked me out and I'm pretty sure I was in the trunk of a car for an hour."

"They grabbed me from upstairs," Danny explained, "Thankfully I hadn't taken my clothes off yet," he commented, "They pulled a knife on me when I put up a fight, but I'm already healing."

"Are you sure?" Kira walked over quickly.

"Kira, Deaton checked me, don't worry," Danny told her.

"Isaac," Peter ran in with Chris and kneeled beside him, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Isaac said, staring at him.

"What?" Peter demanded when he saw the look.

Isaac hugged him quickly, "Thank you."

Peter blinked in shock and hugged back, "For what?" he tried, but he already knew.

"For saving me," Isaac said, "You and Chris...you saved my life. If you wouldn't have changed me I would have-"

Peter shook his head, "Let's just not talk about it, Derek doesn't-"

"Isaac, what did you just say?" Derek asked.

Peter sighed, "Great."

"He didn't know that part?" Isaac asked.

"No, no one but Peter and I knew," Chris said, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" one of the hunters asked.

"I'll explain later," Chris said, "Let's just say we took the new code into our hands before the new code even existed," he said, "'We protect those who cannot protect themselves.'"

"They protected me," Isaac said, "Peter helped me get away from my father."

Derek swallowed, "You were the one who changed him."

"Only because I had to," Peter said.

"It's true, his father came at us with a baseball bat and hit Isaac in the head. He was so young and small, Derek, he wouldn't have survived," Chris added.

Derek stared at them for a second before nodding, "Thank you. We would have never had Isaac without both of you then."

"Why were you two in the woods alone anyways?" Allison asked.

Peter and Chris looked at each other, "Great," they both sighed.

* * *

"I need to talk to you outside," Ethan whispered to Danny, holding his hand.

Danny looked over at everyone talking to Scott and Stiles and to Peter and Chris who were talking to Isaac along with Derek and Cora who came out a while ago. The Argents (aside from Allison and Chris) had left. He nodded, "Okay, let's go."

Danny walked outside of the building with Ethan.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Ethan whispered, "I was near a breakdown, you know that, right?"

"They said they would hurt you too if I didn't go with them...I didn't mean to scare you," Danny said quietly.

"I think we can both agree that we don't want to scare each other," Ethan said and took a deep breath, "When we finally tracked Stiles's phone, we were on our way out of the house and Deucalion showed up with Kali and Ennis."

"What? Kali was dead, she..." Danny looked shocked.

"No," Ethan shook his head, "Somehow...she's alive. And she's the only one that is still alive."

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Danny asked quickly.

"No," Ethan shook his head, "He was going to. He wanted Aiden to kill Derek to become an alpha again and I have the feeling he was going to make me kill Ennis or Kali to become an alpha again."

"So what happened?" Danny looked confused.

"I managed to provoke Ennis and he tried to fight me...I slashed his throat and then killed Deucalion. Kali was already running by the time I turned to her and I couldn't focus on her, I could only focus on finding you," he whispered, "I didn't...I didn't mean to, I was just trying to get away, Danny, I swear. I'm not a killer, not anymore."

"So you're..." Danny trailed off.

"I'm an alpha again," Ethan said quietly.

Danny bit his lip, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't want to keep it," he shook his head, "There has to be a way to give the power to Scott or Derek. We're going to find it. I don't want to be the alpha, Danny."

Danny nodded, "Whatever you want to do...I'm behind you one hundred percent, Ethan. You're my mate."

Ethan hugged him quickly.

"Can I see?" Danny asked.

"See what?" Ethan looked confused.

Danny sighed, "Your eyes. I've only ever seen you with your normal ones or the blue ones."

Ethan took a deep breath, "Don't be scared."

"I'm going to prove to you that I'm not scared," Danny told him, putting his hand on his cheek, "Show me."

Ethan swallowed and nodded before his eyes flashed red.

Danny held back the urge to jump away. He hardly ever saw Scott's but then he kept telling himself that this was his mate. "I'm not scared," Danny told him before kissing him deeply.

Ethan took a deep breath, "I love you," he whispered against his lips.

* * *

"So...your daughter reacted nicely," Peter said, lying on the Chris's couch the next day. He was pacing around the room.

"She won't even speak to me!" Chris said and then looked at him, "So what? You switched from lying on the couch in your home to mine?"

"Basically," Peter rolled his eyes, "And your daughter just found out that you were tricked into marrying her mother when you were actually in love with a male werewolf. She'll come around," Peter snorted.

"Does that mean you're coming around?" Chris asked, "To the idea of us getting back together?"

"I figured the kiss was a sign that I was in favor of the idea," Peter shrugged, "Your daughter is too old to live at home anyways."

"She can live here as long as she wants, she didn't want to leave me alone after Victoria died," Chris glared at him and then sighed, "So we're back together?"

"Pretty much," Peter said.

Chris sighed and walked over and sat on the end of the couch.

Peter sat up, "You're an idiot," he told him and pulled him down, kissing him deeply.

"Are you kidding me?!" Allison demanded, walking in.

"Sorry, your daddy is occupied," Peter said.

Allison glared at him, "Please let me shoot him."

"Sorry," Chris said, "No shooting in the house."

Allison gritted her teeth and walked upstairs.

"At least she's speaking to you," Peter commented before kissing Chris again.

* * *

"So," Scott said, putting his arm around Isaac as they sat on the roof of the Hale house outside Isaac's window, "You know that we don't have to sneak out anymore, right?"

Isaac nodded, "I just like looking at the stars," he looked up, "Cora used to tell me stories that some of those are our family after they died," he laughed quietly, "I asked her what happens when they fall and she told me to shut up."

Scott smiled at him and looked up, "My mom and John decided to wait to have the wedding for a few months. We all need time to just recover and relax."

Isaac nodded, not saying anything.

"So what's next for you, Mr. Lahey?" he asked.

"I'm going to keep going to college here," he said, "I still want to become a writer. Maybe I'll write stories about all of this."

Scott laughed quietly, "Tell the story of werewolves?"

"I'd say it was fiction," Isaac shrugged, still looking up, "And I'm going down to the courthouse with Derek took to get my name changed legally. Apparently that's where you have to go."

"You never got it changed?" Scott asked.

"No...when I told them my name was Isaac Lahey, they didn't want to change it. They thought when I started school I would get confused," Isaac shook his head, "But I think Isaac Hale has a nice ring to it now. It's a good idea, now that I know about my real father...I don't want his name."

Scott kissed his head, "Mr. Hale then," he smiled.

"Scott?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"I'm in love with you," Isaac told him.

Scott smiled, "What a coincidence, I'm in love with you too," he said and kissed him.

They heard someone clear their throat and looked down to the ground and saw Derek standing there, just getting back from Stiles's house.

"Hey, Derek," Isaac called.

"Get down from the roof before you fall," Derek said simply, going inside.

Isaac and Scott burst out laughing.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: The epilogue**** to this story will be posted soon.**


	12. Epilogue

**Why Are You My Clarity?**  
**Epilogue**

**Two Months Later...**

_I'm apparently obligated to tell you this was a fictional story, though. Werewolves are not real and neither are kitsunes, banshees, or werewolf hunters. If you asked some people, they might tell you differently, but science has apparently said no._

_Don't believe science._

Isaac stared at the screen and growled under his breath, hitting the back space button his laptop as hard as he could.

"Don't break another laptop," Derek said, "I'm limiting you to two a month."

Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Get dressed, we need to go!" Cora said, walking downstairs.

"Whoa, Cora's in a dress, the apocalypse is obviously coming," Isaac laughed and Cora threw a book at him.

"It's a wedding, dumbass," she said, "Besides, Lydia made me wear it."

Isaac ran upstairs and got his tux from the closet and turned around and Scott was standing _right there_. Isaac let out a yelp.

"Are you okay?" Derek called.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Isaac yelled, "It was just Scott creeping on me!"

"I wasn't creeping, I was being romantic," Scott grinned.

Isaac rolled his eyes, "Sure it is," he said, starting to get undressed, "Just sneaking in my window when I'm about to get dressed."

Scott whistled.

"Knock it off!" Derek yelled from downstairs.

They both rolled their eyes at that the same time.

"Is this your story?" Scott asked, picking up the laptop.

"It's password protected, don't bother-" Isaac stopped getting dressed when he heard the laptop make a noise, "Are you kidding me?"

"Don't make your password my name, anyone who knows you could get that," Scott said, reading it.

"That's private," Isaac sighed, buttoning his shirt.

"'Don't believe science'," he grinned, "I like this one," Scott looked up, "So you're actually going to write about it?"

"Yeah," Isaac said, messing with his tie.

Scott sighed and walked over, "Let me help," he told him, putting the tie around his neck for him.

"Is Stiles wearing a tux?" Isaac asked.

"No," Scott sighed, "He's refusing. He said he doesn't care what it is, he's not wearing a tux. We at least got a tie on him."

"Then why do I have to wear one?" he groaned.

"Because I said so!" Derek yelled.

Isaac laughed quietly as Scott struggled to tie it, "Maybe I should ask Derek or Peter."

"No, no, I almost got it," Scott said, "Ha!"

Isaac looked down at it and smiled, getting the jacket on, "Nice job."

"Yeah, I know," Scott said, "Now tell me how I look," he said.

Isaac hadn't noticed until now that Scott was already wearing his tux.

"You look amazing," Isaac grinned.

"Okay," Peter leaned in the room, "You have until the count of ten to get downstairs or we're going to be late for the wedding and Derek is going to rip you both to shreds."

Isaac sighed and ran downstairs with Scott.

* * *

Aiden was downstairs tying his tie in the mirror when he heard Lydia screaming upstairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Kira asked, running in.

"No cl-" he froze when he saw Kira. She was in a purple dress with her hair down. She didn't have any make up so she obviously managed to avoid both Erica and Lydia. Kira and Lydia had started to get along shortly after the hunters had taken their alpha. Everyone came together that day.

"Aiden? Are you okay?" she asked.

"You just really look...wow," Aiden blinked.

"You look wow too," Kira laughed quietly.

Jackson came running downstairs, putting his shoes on as he went.

"Uh...everything okay?" Aiden asked.

"We have a problem," Jackson said, "Does anyone know Deaton's number?"

"Why? What's happening?" Kira asked.

"What happens when you cross a werewolf and a banshee?" he asked.

"What?!" they both demanded.

"Lydia took a test...she's been feeling sick for days and...oh shit, I'm screwed," Jackson said.

"You got me pregnant, you son of a bitch!" she screamed at him.

"Okay, I think I'm going to get to the wedding now," he said, "Have someone...give her a ride," he said and ran out.

Lydia walked downstairs quickly, already dressed and ready for the wedding, "No, you're giving me a ride and we're not done talking about this!" she screamed and they all put their hands over their ears as the two walked out.

"We heard screaming, what's going on?" Erica asked, walking out and holding Boyd's hand.

"I think we're going to have a new addition to the pack," Kira laughed.

"Finally, something interesting happens around here," Erica rolled her eyes.

Aiden looked shocked, "You think nothing interesting has happened around here lately?"

"That was dangerous, this is interesting," she said.

"You think a banshee werewolf baby isn't going to be dangerous?" Boyd asked.

* * *

"So," Stiles said when Derek got to the Stilinski house. With all the wedding planning and the hectic after finding everything, they hadn't had the chance to talk a lot in the past few months. Stiles was focused on his pack and Derek was focused on his.

"Do you think all the hell is done?" Stiles asked.

"Of course not," Derek said, "We just won this round," he put his arm around Stiles's waist, "But I think it's blown over enough that we can finally have some time to spend with each other."

"As boyfriends," Stiles added.

"As boyfriends," Derek confirmed.

"Gross," Isaac snorted as he walked inside, "Get a room."

"We will," Derek smirked.

* * *

Things had went together nicely. The wedding went on without a single problem, aside from Stiles's allergies to the flowers acting up and he sneezed through most of the ceremony.

The reception went on most of the night. Danny and Kira's families were invited. Danny actually talked to his father and mother about becoming a music teacher and his father didn't make a comment. They had reunited a few weeks after they found Danny and most of the grudges were gone. Things were still tense between Kira and her mother because electrocuting your mother was kind of a deal breaker on a good relationship, but they were working at it.

Ethan just watched them, sitting over at his table. The small black box in his pocket felt more like a giant weight than a small box with a ring in it.

"I can hear your heart rate picking up," Aiden said and then sat down beside him, "You're either thinking about the alpha problem or the ring in your pocket."

"Aiden, keep it down," Ethan growled.

"He's talking to his family, don't worry," Aiden said.

"I'm going to give the powers up to Scott in a few weeks when Deaton gets back from his trip," Ethan said, "He has to help us so it isn't painful as hell."

"So you're proposing tonight?" Aiden smirked.

"Yeah, I am," Ethan nodded, "If you have to know."

"Can I tell Kira?" Aiden asked, "She's his cousin after all."

"Can she keep it a secret until after the reception?" Ethan sighed.

"Yeah," Aiden said and ran off to find Kira.

* * *

"No drama tonight, apparently," Melissa said, walking downstairs and back in her usual jeans and a t-shirt, "Lydia can scream all she wants but if I was in that wedding dress another minute I was going to be the one screaming."

John smiled at her, "Looks like there isn't," he said, "A little surprising, I'll admit."

"Well, aside from your son's allergies, but I think he's okay now," she said, "I gave him some of his medication," she said, looking at Derek and Stiles trying to dance, "You should get him into dance lessons or something."

"Nah," John said, "He's fine," he winced when Stiles stepped on Derek's foot, "It might be a good idea though."

* * *

"Danny," Ethan said once he was finally done talking to his parents. He grabbed his hand and drug him away from most of the people, "I need to talk to you."

Danny looked confused, "Okay..."

"Here, sit down," he said, pulling him to an empty table, "You're going to need to sit down for this."

Danny sighed, "Ethan, are you breaking up with me?"

"No!" Ethan said quickly, "No, werewolves mate for life."

"Wait, so you're not happy?" Danny asked, "We're just stuck together? Because I'm happy..."

"No, no, no!" Ethan said, "Danny, I'm happy, I swear. Just listen," he took a deep breath, "I know...that we've been through a lot together and that we're still young. But like I said, we mate for life...and I know some werewolves don't bother to get married, like I know Peter and Chris aren't because of everything and..."

"You're rambling," Danny interrupted.

"Right," Ethan took a deep breath and took out the small box from his pocket, "Marry me," he said bluntly.

Danny swallowed, staring at the box.

"Danny?" Ethan asked, "I asked you to marry me."

"Yes," Danny said quickly, "Yes, I'll marry you, Ethan."

Kira took a picture on her phone as Ethan put the ring on Danny's finger with shaky hands.

"Kira!" they both whined.

"It was cute," Kira said, "Wait, no, I had the flash on," she groaned.

Danny rolled his eyes and kissed Ethan.

* * *

_If you would have been around ten or twenty years ago, you never would believe that two alphas could eventually get along. Or that kitsunes, a banshee, and werewolves could all be a pack. Or that a werewolf hunter and a werewolf could be together._

_But things have changed. People are more accepting. We apparently are viewed as weird by some people. But nothing is wrong with being a little weird sometimes._

Isaac jumped when someone slammed his laptop shut and looked up and saw Scott.

"C'mon, we're going to dance," his mate said, holding out his hand.

Isaac sighed and put his laptop in his bag and got up, "Fine, if you insist," he smiled, letting him drag him out to the dance floor. He laughed quietly.

"What?" Scott asked.

"It's surreal really," Isaac said, "Everyone is happy and getting along. Derek and Stiles are happy together...and trying to dance," he looked over at them trying not to step on each other's feet, "Chris and Peter seem to be staying together and Allison is actually okay with Peter being around now. Lydia and Kira are getting along. Aiden and Jackson have stopped trying to kill each other and it looks like Danny and Ethan are happier than they've every been.

Your mother just got married and so of course they're happy...and I'm really happy with you," he smiled at him, "It's not going to last though."

"We'll last...the calm and happiness? Not always," Scott shrugged, "Let's just enjoy the moment."

"Good idea," Isaac smiled.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this story and yes, a sequel is very possible with this one because there was a lot of things that were never resolved (Kali, Ethan's alpha status, Lydia's pregnancy, Agent McCall still being in town, etc.).**


End file.
